Alcatraz
by TiteCXX
Summary: La vie en prison n'est pas facile, elle est violente, amère, comme le goût du sang ou celle d'un carré de chocolat noir. Near est enfermé et y retrouve Mello. Des complots se lient et se délient. L'issu risque d'être sanglante. UA MN. 3-shots.
1. Le septième cercle

**Résumé : **La vie en prison n'est pas facile, elle est violente, amère, comme le goût du sang ou celle d'un carré de chocolat noir. Near est enfermé et y retrouve Mello. Des complots se lient et se délient. L'issu risque d'être sanglante. UA MN. 3-shots.

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi.

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing : **MN

_Bonne lecture..._

**Alcatraz**

**Chapitre Premier : Le septième cercle de l'enfer.**

Near sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. C'était peut être la première fois qu'il avait conscience de ce muscle qui pompait le sang juste sous sa chemise, derrière les os de sa cage thoracique. Son rythme était à contre temps des hurlements de la foule au dessus de lui.

Il venait d'entrer dans l'arène. Les spectateurs se délectaient presque de ses pas hésitants. Il fit ce qu'il put pour rendre sa démarche plus assurée, pour renforcer son expression impénétrable. Il n'allait pas avec le cadre : il était trop jeune, trop frêle, trop blanc.

La population carcérale américaine ne faiblissait pas à sa réputation : violente, cloisonnée en des groupes distincts selon les couleurs et autres origines, impatiente, dangereuse.

_Je suis en prison._

Les barreaux de sa cellule se replièrent sur lui. Il était seul dans les quatre mètres carrés réglementaires. Le lit superposé n'était occupé qu'à moitié. Near ne prit pas vraiment la peine de s'attarder sur le reste de l'ameublement et s'assit sur le matelas du bas.

Il entortilla pensivement une mèche de cheveux. Après tout, il avait à faire. L verrait bien ce qu'il en était.

La prison était organisée sur plusieurs étages en cercles concentriques. Il y avait donc les cellules et devant chaque cellule une vue sur le sol en contrebas. La cage en face de la sienne était occupée par une sorte de colosse blond. Celui ci le fixa longuement avant de glisser un mot à son camarade d'infortune. Ce dernier rit avant d'adresser à Near un clin d'œil provocateur. L'albinos détourna le visage.

Ne surtout pas se laisser impressionner. Rester discret.

Étrangement, en prison, il sentait qu'il allait préférer les moments où il était véritablement enfermé entre ces quatre murs à ceux où il pourrait déambuler librement dans la cour et les couloirs : au moins, tant qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, les autres non plus. Il était en sécurité.

Le temps ne passait pas vite, ici, constata t il amèrement avant d'ouvrir un livre. Il n'avait pu emporter que peu d'effets personnels et commençait à se demander comment passer le temps. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche.

Évidemment, elles étaient communes. Il conserva son boxer noir, entorse à ses habitudes vestimentaires plus pâles, avant de se laisser glisser sous le jet d'eau tiède. La pièce était encore vide, seuls quelques gardes passant de temps à autre pour vérifier que tous ceux qui entraient ressortaient sur leur deux jambes.

Absorbé par cette pensée, Near n'entendit pas le prisonnier entrer.

« Eh, Blanche Neige, t'es nouveau ? » fit on dans son dos.

L'albinos se retourna sans sursauter.

« Oui. » répondit il.

L'homme qui s'adressait à lui était grand. Il avait un visage un peu émacié où perçait un regard vert profond. Les mèches auburn qui l'encadraient donnaient à son teint pâle une sorte de grâce irréaliste. Il avait un accent irlandais assez prononcé et cette origine volubilement exprimée était rappelée par le trèfle à quatre feuilles tatoué sur son épaule droite.

En dehors de cela, il était entièrement nu.

« Je suis Matt. »

« Enchanté, je suis Near. »

Il ne savait pas très bien comment se comporter devant quelqu'un d'aussi impudique. Il estima que la politesse distante finirait par éloigner l'importun.

« T'es là pour quoi ? »

Matt commença à se savonner.

« Je détournais des fonds. »

« Pas mal, concéda l'autre avec un sourire, je suis un haker. »

Near avait entendu parler, en effet, de ce génie de l'informatique irlandais. Il avait écopé quatre ans ferme.

« À ta place, poursuivit le rouquin, je ne garderais pas ça quand je me douche. Ça attire l'attention. »

Sur ce sage conseil, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille.

« Sinon, les paris sont déjà lancés. »

« Des paris ? Sur quoi ? » demanda Near sans avoir l'air très intéressé par la réponse.

Il commença à se rhabiller.

« Sur toi. »

« Moi ? »

« Sur le temps que tu tiendras. »

Matt avait soudain l'air légèrement plus grave.

« Tu veux dire avant qu'on ne me tue ? »

« Non, rit il de façon parfaitement inappropriée, tu n'as pas assez d'importance pour qu'on veuille te tuer. »

_Si seulement il savait qui je suis réellement, il me passerait probablement lui même la corde cou. Ce ne serait pas vraiment le seul candidat, d'ailleurs._

« Le pari, poursuivit Matt, c'est de savoir combien temps s'écoulera avant que tu ne passes la nuit avec l'un d'entre nous. »

Si l'expression avait eu un sens, Near aurait volontier affirmé qu'il avait pâlit.

« Pour l'instant, on estime à environ deux jours ton sursis. Moi, j'ai foi en toi, j'ai dit trois jours. »

« Et, les demoiselles, ça suffit les câlins, cria un garde en jouant de sa matraque contre la tuyauterie des douches, on retourne à ses occupations. »

Matt s'écarta avec un léger sourire.

« Ne me déçois pas. » acheva t il avec un clin d'œil.

Alors que le prisonnier sortait, le garde s'approcha.

« Toi, le nouveau, suis moi, t'es attendu au parloir. »

Near obéit, dévalant les dédales de couloirs derrière le représentant des forces de l'ordre. Une fois arrivé dans celui qui menait à la salle d'entretien, désert, le garde s'adressa enfin à lui.

« Je n'en ai pas trop fait ? J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce boulot. »

« Je vous ai trouvé convaincant, Gevanni, mais je ne suis pas un expert non plus. »

Stephen Loud, alias Gevanni pour cette mission, soupira. Se mêler à la population carcérale était très difficile, il voulait bien admettre les embûches que rencontrait Near, mais se fondre dans la caste des matons n'en était pas plus aisé. Notamment lorsqu'on était un jeune agent du FBI, prometteur et plutôt pacifiste. La plupart des types qui étaient devenus ses collègues étaient des barbares sans cœur. La seul différence entre eux et les prisonniers, c'était l'uniforme.

« Lidner, notre informatrice, m'aide à m'adapter mais ce n'est pas si simple. » confia t il.

« Vous m'en voyez profondément désolé. » répondit Near amèrement, encore sous le choc de sa précédente conversation.

Pour une première approche avec un local, ça s'avérait angoissant.

Ils entrèrent dans le parloir. D'un côté de la vitre, il y avait l'albinos et Gevanni, de l'autre était assis un homme plutôt âgé. Sous son épaisse moustache blanche, un sourire rassurant se dessinait clairement.

« Bonsoir Watari. » dit l'albinos.

« Bonsoir Near. Tu vas bien ? »

« Le mieux possible. »

L'homme hocha le menton d'un air compatissant. Il sortit ensuite de son étui un ordinateur portable. L'écran blanc laissa apparaître un L stylisé. Ils étaient en communication.

« Near, comment s'est passé ton emménagement ? »

Near haussa les épaules. La petite webcam au sommet de l'écran faisant le reste.

« Tu as pu voir Light Yagami ? »

« Pas encore, nous n'avons pas eu de moment où nous étions tous réunis. »

« Ni Mello ? »

« Ni Mello. »

Derrière son écran, L soupira.

« Ne te fais pas repérer. »

« Ce n'est pas dans mes plans. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'ils font aux policiers sous couverture, ici. »

« Tu n'es pas policier, corrigea L, tu es détective. »

« Je doute que ça fasse une grande différence mais je promets de ne pas la laisser passer si cette erreur apparaît au fil de ma séance de torture. »

C'était presque une plaisanterie.

« Concentre toi sur ta mission : Light Yagami est ici pour détournement des fonds de la police japonaise mais en vérité je suis persuadé qu'il a commis la série de meurtre au Japon sous le nom de Kira. Le connaissant, il doit conserver une sorte de carnet reportant tous les meurtres. C'est une personne extrêmement pointilleuse et très intelligente. Fais attention à ne pas percer à jour ta couverture en t'adressant à lui. »

« Je sais tout ça. »

« Très bien. Tu as l'air un peu pale, si tu me passes l'expression, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je peux toujours annuler la mission. »

Near pinça les lèvres. L'échec n'était pas vraiment une option.

« Je me porte comme un charme. À bientôt, L. »

C'est ainsi que l'écran devint noir, que Watari replia l'ordinateur et qu'ils disparurent de l'autre côté du mur. Du côté qui menait vers l'extérieur et la liberté.

Near prit soigneusement une boucle entre deux de ses doigts.

« L a raison, dit Gevanni en interrompant le fil de sa pensée, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. »

Le détective jeta un dernier coup d'œil au couloir en face de lui comme pour vérifier que L ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

« Ils ont fait un pari. Sur moi. »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont parié ? »

« Une durée. Ils parient sur le laps de temps qui s'écoulera avant que l'un d'entre eux... abuse de moi. » expliqua Near d'un ton indifférent.

L'agent se pétrifia. Malgré l'impassible masque de son supérieur, il ne pouvait penser que cela ne l'affectait pas. Sinon, qu'est ce qui expliquerait l'imperceptible tremblement dans sa voix à cette dernière phrase ? Il contempla le frêle adolescent, son visage androgyne figé dans une expression concentrée et ses longs doigts emmêlant soigneusement ses cheveux. Ses grands yeux gris clignèrent soudain pour chasser une idée indésirable.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer. » cella t il.

Il avait toujours eu cette voix détachée. D'après Gevanni, Near était admirable par bien des aspects, mais celui là était sûrement le plus énervant. Comment rassurer quelqu'un qui prend un malin plaisir à rejeter toute trace d'égard ?

« Tu pourrais essayer de contacter Mello... »

« Non, trancha Near, il me hait. Lui faire savoir que N, celui qui l'a arrêté, est ici sous couverture, serait une impardonnable erreur. »

« Pourtant, il travaille avec L désormais, depuis l'intérieur de la prison. D'après lui, Mello est quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour comprendre que son avantage est ici encore à la coopération. »

« Mello est brillant mais impétueux. Il me tuera pour prouver qu'il est imprévisible et cachera le cadavre parce qu'il a un cerveau. Avec lui ici, je suis dans de beaux draps. Enfin, façon de parler. »

Sur ce, le jeune génie se fit raccompagner à sa cellule.

C'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner et la cantine était infestée de criminelle. La moitié était là par sa faute, d'ailleurs. Cela faisait une sensation étrange d'être confronté à des visages qu'il avait étudié sur des rapports pendant parfois de longs mois. Ils étaient tous réunis en une même pièce, comme une sorte de trombinoscope de ses victoires, et des victoires de la justice, sur la barbarie et le chaos.

Ici, des dealers côtoyaient des violeurs, faisaient des match de basket avec des braqueurs de banques contre des kidnappeurs d'enfant. Les tueurs plaisantaient avec les maquereaux, complotaient contre les terroristes, insultaient les ripoux.

L'endroit le moins bien fréquenté de la planète.

Soudain, un nouveau prisonnier fit son apparition dans la cafétéria. Il avait une démarché assurée et glissante, précise. Des cheveux cendrés battaient ses épaules et ses tempes, de longues mèches découpant ses yeux bleus délavés. Un mince sourire corrompait son attitude menaçante, donnant à tout son comportant une dimension sauvage. Il était indéniablement séduisant mais d'un genre un peu particulier. Celui dont l'aura vous pousse à le remarquer immédiatement mais dont la prudence vous engage à vous éloigner.  
>Mello n'avait pas changé.<p>

Il était entouré d'une armada de gros bras qui lançaient des insultes et autres joyeusetés sans aucun égard pour la décence la plus élémentaire. Il s'assit à une table, quelqu'un se chargeant d'apporter son plateau. Il sortit de sa poche une tablette de chocolat noire, illégal privilège des incarcérés intelligents, et la croqua en passant son regard sur la foule. Une seconde, il s'arrêta sur l'albinos, remarquant son attention. Il se contenta de légèrement hocher du menton, comme pour lui souhaiter une ironique bienvenue, avant de se détourner.

Évidemment, si Near avait vu Mello maintes fois, sur des caméras, à son procès, sur des photos d'enfance, la réciproque n'était pas vrai. Il avait toujours réussi à se maintenir sagement caché derrière la lettre N. Il s'en félicitait aujourd'hui.

À côté du célèbre mafieux, Matt s'était assis avec un naturel qui prouvait leur entente. Ainsi, l'irlandais connaissait Mello. Ils se parlèrent un instant, riant tous les deux. Plus que cela, comprit Near, ils s'appréciaient.

Il nota ce fait quelque part où ça ne partirait pas : il pouvait tirer quelque chose de cette affection. Si Mello le menaçait, il se servirait de Matt.

Mello fut chassé de son esprit, ou plutôt relégué à une place moins prenante puisqu'il paraissait incapable de disparaître complètement, quand Light Yagami entra à son tour. Lui n'était pas suivi d'une cour mais seulement d'un homme, Mikami son compagnon de cellule, pour assurer une sécurité éphémère.

Il avait le physique d'un homme de sa situation qui ne cadrait absolument pas avec l'endroit. Un visage tendre d'adulte bien né et des expressions hautaines. Near ne l'aima pas.

C'était donc lui ce policier prodigue qu'il s'agissait de confondre. Cet assassin de génie, ne tuant que des criminels pour justifier sa barbarie. Comment pouvait on avoir tant d'identités à la fois sans devenir fou ?

Near, perdu dans ses pensées, ne vit pas la bagarre éclater à sa droite. Un homme fut projeté par dessus la table, faisant voler les plateaux. Évitant un coup de poing, Near se leva pour s'écarter. À cet instant, l'homme en face de lui sortit un couteau fabriqué avec une lame de rasoir et la planta férocement dans l'estomac de son voisin. Il trancha tout aussi nette la gorge d'un second prisonnier. Une gerbe rouge gicla sur le visage de Near qui s'était statufié, corrompant le blanc, blasphémant son esprit.

Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais vu de meurtre, il n'avait jamais vu de bagarre, il n'avait même jamais vu de mort. Et c'était effrayant.

Le liquide rouge dégoulinait sur ses boucles, il le sentait, chaud et visqueux sur son crâne et âpre sur ses lèvres. Il s'écarta, se faisant petit dans cette cohue, cherchant à échapper au chaos. Il vit les gardes intervenir et sortir leur matraque, il les vit emmener les agitateurs au loin puis ramasser le cadavre encore chaud. Il vit les hommes revenir à leur repas sans anicroche.

Lui, il partit. Il n'avait plus faim, de toute façon.

Il resta le reste de la journée dans sa cellule. Assis, les bras autour des genoux. Il ne faisait plus ce geste de défense depuis la petite enfance, en fait, il avait réussi à n'avoir plus qu'un seul genou contre le torse. Mais ici, ici, tout était chaos, comme quand on est enfant et que le monde vous semble complètement laissé à l'abandon de la folie des adultes. Plus rien n'a de sens quand on devient orphelin, on perd le seul repère qui existait : ses parents.

C'était pareil : tous les repères que Near avait put se construire, de la logique la plus élémentaire à la Constitution américaine, plus rien n'était respecté.

L'habeas corpus avait été massacré, peine de mort oblige.

Near sursauta presque quand Matt entra.

« Et bien, le nouveau, on peut pas dire que tu t'adaptes. » railla t il en s'asseyant à côté de l'albinos.

Par principe, l'autre ne répondit rien.

« Je sais, c'est toujours impressionnant le premier type qu'on voit se faire poignarder, soupira le rouquin en allumant une cigarette, mais très franchement, Liam l'avait bien cherché. Il a fait chier les Blacks pour reprendre le trafique alors que les gars s'en sortaient super bien ! Et puis, entre nous, je suis irlandais aussi donc c'était un pote, mais nous on s'occupe des clopes, pas du crack. Point barre. On se fait moins de tune mais au moins on se fait pas poignarder. »

« Les cigarettes ne sont pas autorisées, ici. » répliqua Near d'un ton neutre en observant les volutes de fumée se dissiper dans la pièce.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? C'est ça qui est un peu con avec la prison, on met ensemble des gens qui n'ont plus rien à perdre et un don naturel pour la criminalité, forcément, on se lâche. »

« D'abord, si nous sommes ici, c'est que nous ne sommes pas si bon que ça apparemment. Ensuite, tu pourrais risquer de voir ta peine augmenter ou te voir refuser la liberté conditionnelle. »

« Nope, pas pour des clopes. Pour de l'héroïne peut être, pour un meurtre, un viol, à la rigueur, et encore, souvent il n'y a pas d'enquête. Mais personne va se faire chier à retrouver ceux qui fument. C'est pour ça que les irlandais sont les plus malins d'avoir pris le circuit des cibiches. »

Near hocha le menton sans en croire un mot.

« Le pire en prison, c'est l'ennui, dit finalement Matt, le reste, on s'y fait. Mais l'ennui, c'est intrinsèque, on ne peut pas s'y habituer. »

Il reprit après avoir fait jouer de son briquet une nouvelle fois.

« C'est pour ça que ça fait du bien de voir du sang neuf de temps en temps. »

« Ravi d'avoir fini dans ce trou à rat pour te distraire. » grommela Near, jugeant la métaphore peu opportune.

« Je t'en prie, le plaisir est tout à fait partagé. À plus, Casper. »

Encore une fois, l'irlandais le laissa seul. Near n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si Matt l'agaçait au plus haut point ou s'il l'amusait. Cela n'avait pas grande importance, la seule chose qui comptait c'était savoir si Matt représentait une menace ou un salut.

Tout le monde était à la gym. C'était l'heure de sport et les prisonniers exultaient des heures et des heures d'incarcération. Near, lui, n'avait rien à exulter. Il était las et regardait sans y prêter attention les hommes soulever des altères ou cogner des sacs remplis de sable. Finalement, il comprenait ce que Matt disait sur l'ennui.

Son unité n'était pas la même que celle de Light Yagami et l'heure qu'il passait ici était donc irrémédiablement perdue. Il n'allait pas non plus commencer à s'échauffer. Il avait réussit à éviter les exercices physiques pendant vingt ans et comptait bien continuer sur cette voie.

« Alors ma jolie, on s'entraine pas ? » fit une voix rocailleuse dans son dos.

Il dévisagea Rod Ross. C'était un colosse d'un mètre quatre vingt quinze. Il avait de petits yeux bleus injectés de sang et des cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval courte. Sa vie dans la mafia était marquée sur ses traits, celle dans la prison lui avait laissé une cicatrice sur la joue droite et des tics nerveux aux coins des paupières. Near l'avait vu souvent en photo mais la confrontation avec la réalité n'en demeurait pas moins... impressionnante.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Toi, sur le dos. »

Near se redressa et déjà trois des acolytes du patibulaire mafieux se manifestaient.

« Approchez vous et je crie. » menaça t il.

« C'est bien, on aura des témoins pour le pari. »

Il saisit son bras fortement. Near essaya de se dégager et fut soulevé sans effort. Sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge, incapable de formuler ne serait ce qu'un cri d'angoisse. La frayeur comprimait ses poumons, rendait diffus ses mouvements. Il n'arrivait même plus à se débattre de façon cohérente. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était essayer de griffer et mordre n'importe quel membre qui passait à portée.

Il fut plaqué sur le sol du gymnase, les bras et le buste retenus contre le sol. Une ceinture qui cliqueta en s'ouvrant retentit. Malgré le capharnaüm acoustique de grognements, de rires et ses propres halètements, il entendit distinctement le fer s'entrechoquer pour libérer le tissus du pantalon. On aurait dit une arme chargée contre sa tempe.

Quelqu'un cria quelque chose dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas, du russe semblait il. Et tout s'arrêta.

Ses agresseurs s'écartèrent et se relevèrent, délaissant Near au centre de leur cercle.

Le génie blanc se tourna vers la source de l'ordre salvateur. Il s'agissait de Mello qui, négligemment appuyé contre le grillage qui délimitait l'espace du gymnase, déballait une tablette de chocolat tout en l'assaillant du regard.

Il se détacha de lui pour se tourner vers Rod Ross. Il lui dit quelque chose de sec encore une fois dans sa langue maternelle avant de disperser le groupe d'un geste.

Il ne restait que Near, Matt et lui, désormais.

« On dirait que tu m'en dois une. » dit Mello d'un ton goguenard.

« J'aurais pu m'en sortir. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde : t'es si fort. Tu peux toujours demander ma protection. Si tu le fais gentiment, peut être que j'accepterai. »

A côté de lui, Matt fut pris d'un fou rire.

« Tu veux dire si je me prosterne à tes pieds, c'est ça. » précisa Near en se relevant à son tour.

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

« Je passe, merci. »

Il ne devait surtout pas s'approcher de Mello. Ce criminel ci était assez intelligent pour comprendre à qui il avait affaire et Near ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre un tel risque.

« J'imagine que je t'entendrai encore ta jolie voix ce soir, alors. T'es plutôt mignon quand tu te débats. Tu employais quel adjectif, Matt, déjà ? » demanda t il en se retournant vers son ami.

« Attendrissant. »

« C'est ça, attendrissant. »

Mello tourna les talons, ses boots militaires claquant contre le dallage en béton.

Near dormit mal. Le matelas était trop dur, la lumière filtrait partout, à croire qu'on ne l'éteignait pas, des prisonniers hurlaient régulièrement, il ne voulait même pas savoir pour quelle raison, les gardes faisaient du bruit en faisant leur ronde. Et surtout, il était au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

Les murs ne se rapprochaient ils pas ?

En fait, Near aurait préféré que ce fut le cas du moment que cela le protégea des hommes au dehors. Rod Ross, Mello, un d'eux allaient finir par le dévorer cru.

Il chassa de son esprit la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle revint pourtant le hanter régulièrement. Il sentait encore les mains saisir ses bras et ses hanches et le regard bleu de Mello le transpercer. Il se mordit le dos de la main pour définitivement cesser d'imaginer encore et encore ce qui aurait pu se passer. Et ce qui se passerait peut être demain.

Le lendemain, il se contenta d'essayer de suivre à distance les habitudes de Light tout en demeurant loin des mafieux. En prison, ne pas laisser les autres s'approcher était plus difficile que prévu. On lui proposa de l'héroïne, qu'il refusa, des cigarettes, qu'il refusa, des faveurs d'une nature différente, qu'il refusa. On passait beaucoup de temps à refuser ici, beaucoup de temps à dire non.

« Non. »

« Tu es sûr. »

« Oui. »

« Je te protégerai. »

Un garde éloigna l'homme trop insistant. Near soupçonnait Gevanni d'avoir fait passer le mot de garder l'oeil sur lui. Ainsi, des pairs d'yeux de policiers s'ajoutaient à ceux des prisonniers quand il déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de preuves. Cela lui compliquait lourdement la tâche.

On ne l'avait jamais autant observé qu'ici. Il n'avait jamais eu à prendre conscience du changement dans le regard des autres, il avait toujours su se dissimuler derrière un écran et une initiale. Ici, on l'avait poussé en pleine lumière.

Le second soir, il croisa un garçon de son âge. Il était à peu près de sa corpulence, également. Et il faisait jeune, comme lui. Near s'y identifia bêtement. Il vit dans l'attitude de l'adolescent une fêlure, un abattement certain. Il serrait contre lui ses bras, ses doigts tremblants, peut être par manque de drogue, et il maintenait le menton baissé. Sa frange cacha son expression fragile.

Puis, le jeune homme fut sifflé par un autre plus âgé. Quelqu'un qui faisait parti de la bande de Rod Ross. L'insouciant s'exécuta et Near resta seul dans le couloir bondé. Il lui vint une horrible pensée en tête : _« mieux vaut lui, que moi. »_

Le lendemain, le garçon s'était suicidé.

« C'est trop dangereux, Near. »

« Stephen, taisez vous. » ordonna t il d'un ton las.

Ils étaient à nouveau dans le parloir, isolés de tous. Lidner était présente également, cette fois.

« Je travaille avec Mello en parallèle, intervint elle, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je fasse l'intermédiaire ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Les détenus sont sur les nerfs en ce moment : l'interdiction des visites conjugales ne leur a pas plu du tout. Nous sommes au bord de l'émeute »

« Si une émeute a lieu, les gardes évacueront le bâtiment et nous ne pourrons plus te protéger. »

« Je m'en sortirai. »

« Near, bordel, s'énerva Gevanni, pourquoi est ce que tu t'entêtes comme ça ! »

« Je ne suis pas un perdant. »

« Depuis la fin de l'affaire Mello... »

« Arrêtez de me rabâcher les oreilles avec ce type, s'il vous plait. » ordonna t il froidement.

Il se leva, délaissant les dés qu'on lui avait apporté, et sortit de la pièce.

En effet, dans la prison, la colère vrombissait. Les Irlandais avaient étendu un drapeau de leur contrée dans la cour et s'entêtaient à hurler leur hymne national. Leurs talents musicaux quasi inexistants envenimaient encore l'atmosphère. Tous ces hommes regrettaient les bras de leur femme.

Near fouinait dans la cellule que Light Yagami partageait avec Teru Mikami. Ce n'était pas très prudent mais il commençait à n'en plus pouvoir des constantes recommandations de Gevanni, de la compassion dans le regard de Lidner et surtout, surtout, des reproches voilés de L.

Il passa la main sous le matelas de l'ancien policier, rien du tout, sous celui de son compagnon de cellule, rien non plus, sous le lavabo, sous l'étagère, rien, rien, rien. Ça devenait frustrant.

On ne pouvait pourtant pas cacher grand chose dans quatre mètres carrés.

Il était sur le point de détacher le miroir quand on entra dans la pièce.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, au juste ? » demanda une voix froide.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il se retourna vers Light Yagami. Il avait l'attitude sévère d'un ancien investigateur mais le regard d'un fou furieux.

« Tu sais, il n'y a que deux sortes de personnes qui fouillent dans les cellules des autres : les voleurs et les policiers sous couverture. Avec toi, je vais parier sur le second. »

« Non, ne... » entama Near avant que l'autre ne se précipite vers le couloir.

Il était déjà trop tard.

« Policier sous couverture ! Policier sous couverture ! Policier sous couverture ! » hurla Light Yagami à la foule.

La masse humain s'éleva, mue par l'indignation et la fureur. Les prisonniers se soulevèrent comme un seul homme contre l'autorité carcérale. Les gangs s'unirent contre les gardes sans qu'un mot ne fut prononcé. Seul un cri de rage, formulé par une seule voix, s'entrechoqua contre les murs.

Ce fut la débandade. Les prisonniers hurlaient, frappaient, sortaient des armes fabriquées avec les moyens du bord. Les gardes se démenaient pour contenir cette hérésie et pourtant, toute la prison, de ses occupants à son infrastructure, semblait se liguer contre eux.

Ils en furent chassés rapidement.

Near, quant à lui, s'était enfui. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à se cacher avant que qui que ce soit ne le retrouve. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir droit à un procès équitable en ces lieux. En même temps, il était coupable.

Il s'était réfugié dans les douches, caché derrière le muret de pierre qui garantissait bien mal l'intimité des détenus. Il resta prostré sur le sol un long moment, n'ayant pour seule compagnie que les battements retentissants de son cœur et le grondement lointain de la révolte.

« Courage, fuyons, n'est ce pas ? » dit Matt en s'accoudant à la pierre.

Near déglutit difficilement. Le regard vert pétillait de malice. Le mot malice vient du malin qui signifie Diable, à ne jamais oublier.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » appela l'irlandais.

« Matt ne... »

« Économise ta salive. Tu vas en avoir besoin. » cella t il froidement.

Les gros bras lui vinrent en renfort et Near fut trainé jusque dans la place centrale dans la prison. En traversant les couloirs, à moitié porté par ses opposants amusés de sa réticence, l'albinos put entrapercevoir Gevanni derrière les grilles. Les dirigeants venaient des les enfermer dans le quartier carcéral, livrant à eux mêmes les occupants.

Au milieu de ce qui avait tenu lieu de cantine, les tables avaient été rassemblées. Au dessus de cet ameublement aventureux, une chaise avait été hissée tenant lieu de trône à celui qui l'occupait. Mello, maitre tacite de la révolte, siégeait. Il avait toujours dans sa main droite une tablette de chocolat. La friandise avait pris la place de la balance dans la figure tragiquement ironique de la justice qu'il incarnait désormais. Il était juge, parti et bourreau du tribunal improvisé.

Near fut déposé aux pieds de son autel. Un cercle se forma autour d'eux, jury corrompu.

« Donc, tu es accusé par Light Yagami d'être un policier sous couverture, qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? » demanda t il quand le calme fut revenu dans l'assemblée.

« Je ne suis pas un flic ! J'essayais de trouver des trucs précieux dans sa cellule. Il a l'air riche. » contra le détective avec tout le détachement dont il était capable.

« Pour résumé, tu es soit un traitre soit un pathétique pick-pocket, je ne sais même pas ce qui me donne le plus envie de t'éviscérer. »

La foule sembla apprécier cette sentence.

« Néanmoins, reprit l'éminent magistrat, je ne vais pas te sacrifier pour ta bêtise, ce ne serait pas marrant, et je veux tirer au clair cet histoire. Je vais délibérer avec Matt dans ma cellule et tu viens avec nous. »

Comme cela semblait toujours mieux que de se faire dépecer en public, Near fut raisonnablement satisfait. Pourquoi son appréhension l'assaillait elle alors ?

Il suivit les deux criminels jusque dans leur chambre. Celle ci était légèrement en retrait dans la prison, si bien que la guerre civile n'était pas parvenue jusqu'ici. Il n'y avait personne pour les entendre.

Mello s'adossa au mur tandis que Matt s'allongeait sur la couchette du bas. Le hacker fuma une cigarette. Near se demanda un instant, en voyant la fumée se dissiper dans l'atmosphère tendue, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il finisse sur un bucher improvisé.

« Tu es ici pour détournement de fond, attaqua le mafieux, d'où t'es venu l'idée de piquer des trucs ? »

Near haussa les épaules : c'était une question idiote et Mello le savait parfaitement. Ce genre d'instinct n'avait pas d'origine précise. On veut toujours plus et si on n'a pas de talent socialement acceptable alors on vole.

« Explique moi comment tu as réussi à détourner des fonds. »

L'albinos se fendit en une explication détaillée de sa technique apprise par cœur. Il avait été nécessaire pour sa crédibilité qu'il sache ce genre de détails.

« Et comment tu t'es fait choper ? »

Il reprit alors son discours construit de toutes pièces, priant intérieurement pour que son indifférence réussisse à convaincre son adversaire.

À la fin de son récit, Mello réfléchit une longue minute. Le temps de suspens parut interminable au frêle détective, écrasé par la tension. Néanmoins, le regard bleu finit par se redresser vers lui et un fin sourire éclaira le visage osseux de Mello.

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. » dit il en s'approchant de Near.

Ce dernier recula jusqu'à sentir contre son dos les barreaux froids de la cellule. Le mafieux se posta à quelques centimètres de lui, se penchant pour que leurs regards soient à la même hauteur. Ses bras vinrent s'appuyer contre la paroi.

« Je t'assure, Mello, je ne... »

« Tais toi, trancha t il froidement, tu sais ce que je crois ? »

Near était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Je crois que tu n'es pas un voleur. Je trouve aussi qu'il est très étrange que ce soit la cellule de Light Yagami, entre toutes, que tu essaies de fouiller étant donné qu'ici, les policier se serrent généralement les coudes. Je pense donc que Yagami est l'objet de ton enquête. J'en déduis que tu es N puisqu'il n'y a que le bras droit de L pour s'occuper de cette affaire. »

Near sentit l'air quitter comme définitivement ses poumons. Il reprit un peu d'oxygène, sa respiration sifflant à cette initiative. Matt s'était redressé sur son matelas, sincèrement abasourdi. Celle ci, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Nie encore et je laisse mes charmants acolytes trouver une sanction à leur convenance. »

« Si tu fais ça, L ne te fera pas libérer. »

« Je sais couvrir mes traces. Aucun garde n'est ici, personne ne pourra déterminer ce qui s'est véritablement passé entre ces murs une fois la révolte matée. »

« Coopère avec moi. Je me débrouillerai pour qu'on t'accorde une remise de peine. »

Mello rit sincèrement.

« Il me reste huit mois à tirer et, franchement, ça se passe comme des vacances. Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi, je m'adapte. »

Near serra les poings. Si Mello n'attendait rien de lui, où les menait ce petit jeu ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Le mafieux le fusilla du regard et reprit d'un ton glacial.

« Je veux que tu me demandes de te laisser la vie sauve. Je veux que tu me montres que ta vie est entre mes mains, qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui te tiens. »

Évidemment, se faire l'ennemi mortel d'un fou furieux est quelque peu incommodant, songea Near. Il comprit soudain que ce n'était pas l'enfermement qui rongeait Mello mais son ego d'avoir été attrapé. Quelqu'un l'avait battu et son orgueil de mafieux surdoué, si cette expression avait un tant soit peu de logique, avait été gravement amoché.

Pour l'heure, le détective tenait à la vie et, bien qu'il tente de le cacher par tous les moyens, était sur le point de s'évanouir de peur.

« Je t'en prie, Mello, murmura t il, laisse moi en vie. »

« Je n'ai pas entendu. »

« S'il te plait, laisse moi en vie, je ferai n'importe quoi. » répéta t il à peine plus fort.

L'expression de Mello se fit narquoise.

« À genou. » lui glissa t il du bout des lèvres.

Sans exécuter un geste, Near planta son regard gris dans celui de son adversaire.

« Tu veux que je demande ta grâce à genou ? »

Il n'ajouta pas le ''mais t'as quel âge ?'' largement implicite.

Mello rit en se tournant vers Matt pour le prendre à témoin.

« Il croit que c'est pour parler : quelle naïveté. »

Matt n'eut pas l'air de trouver cela très drôle. Mello esquissa un geste pour atteindre sa ceinture mais un nouveau murmure arraché à la gorge de Near l'interrompit :

« Non. Pas ça. »

Il ne parvenait plus à maintenir le léger tremblement de ses épaules et il avait détourné le visage. Il sentit le souffle de Mello sur sa joue quand il lui répondit.

« J'ai un pari à gagner, moi. »

« Je confirmerai ton histoire. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être vrai. »

« C'est exact mais c'est moins drôle. »

Ses lèvres furent assaillies. Mello le pressait contre les grilles pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Il saisit durement ses poignets, les plaquant contre la paroi, afin d'endiguer son rejet. Son corps tendu s'attardant sur le sien. Son cœur battait fortement contre son thorax alors que ses lèvres brulantes traquaient les siennes. Near essaya de formuler un mot pour le raisonner, mais son gémissement fut étouffé par le baiser. Il avait fermé intensément les yeux pour échapper à la scène. Le goût du chocolat noir qui planait encore sur la langue de Mello en fut décuplé.

Matt toussota, réprobateur.

Mello se redressa alors, toisant sa silhouette ébranlée. Instinctivement, Near s'entoura de ses bras. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'assoir sur le sol mais préféra rester debout.

« Très bien, ça me va pour l'instant. À partir de maintenant, pour tout le monde, tu es à moi. En contrepartie, je t'aide à démasquer Light Yagami, ce connard me fatigue de toute façon et je m'ennuie. »

L'étau qui comprimait sa poitrine se desserra légèrement et il put hocher du menton.

Mello expliqua aux détenus que Near était innocent et le jeune albinos fut forcé de constater que ce blond capricieux savait être persuasif. On le laissa retourner à sa cellule sans encombre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, passant sa main sur ses lèvres sans y penser.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait conclure de ce nouvel agencement : Mello était son allié sur le plan purement administratif mais en dehors de cela, il semblait résolu à lui faire vivre un enfer.

Near rêva cette nuit là. Il était à l'entrée de cette prison infâme, enchainé à son portail.

Gravé dans la pierre qui composait le mur était inscrit :

_**Toi qui entre ici, abandonne toute espérance**__._

* * *

><p><strong>NDA <strong>: _« Toi qui entre ici, abandonne toute espérance. » _est une citation de la Divine Comédie de Dante qui narre, entre autre, la composition de l'enfer. C'est supposé être écrit au dessus de la porte des enfers.  
>Les septième cercle de celui ci est consacré aux ''violents'' : les voleurs, les assassins...<p>

Voila qui clot le premier chapitre d'un 3-shots. C'est la série ''Oz'' qui m'a inspiré. Je trouvais que l'ambiance allait plutôt bien à Mello et que le huit clos me permettait de faire interagir plusieurs personnages. Si cela vous plait, dites le moi, je ferai paraitre les deux autres chapitres.

Ensuite, je vais probablement faire paraitre deux autres fictions : une school-fic (plus ou moins) avec une colocation entre Mello, Near et Matt (et un LXL dans le fond) et une histoire d'association entre Mello et Near pour sauver L (UA également, donc). Dites moi si cela vous tenterait.

En attendant,

_A bientôt..._


	2. La loi du talion

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **MN

**NDA :** Second chapitre de cette fiction, donc. Cette fois du point de vue de Mello (mais pas de première personne). On va voir une véritable enquête (enfin, on fait avec les moyens du bord, je suis pas écrivain policier, loin de là, ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour mettre tout ce beau monde en taule pendant quelques milliers de mots).

_Bonne lecture..._

**Alcatraz**

**Chapitre Second : La loi du talion.**

« Vous êtes jugé coupable de meurtre au premier degré, agression à main armée, trafic de stupéfiants, trafic d'armes... »

La liste avait continué pendant ce qui avait semblé à l'accusé être une éternité. On aurait dit une lecture publique du Code Pénal. Les mains menottées derrière le dos, debout face à son jury, il avait entendu récité l'ensemble de ses cinq dernières années. Cela ressemblait à une biographie un peu glauque.

Mello se prit à remercier les démocrates d'avoir fait abolir la peine de mort.

Sentence : prison à vie sans possibilité de conditionnelle. C'est ce qu'on appelait dans son jargon une ''putain de galère''.

Incarcéré, lui. Il avait été incarcéré avec d'autres abrutis assez mauvais pour se faire prendre mais assez bon pour y survivre. Son purgatoire avait commencé. Il avait rencontré des gens, certains plus sympathiques que d'autres, et les avait vu partir. En fait, la prison, c'est ça : c'est attendre son tour pour aller vers quelque chose de meilleur. Si on grossit les traits, c'est comme la vie : c'est attendre. Sauf qu'on sait le temps qu'il reste à purger dans les limbes impies avant de regagner la Terre Sainte de la criminalité en plein air.

Ce séjour avait été un bon entrainement à sa capacité à manipuler les autres, à étudier les comportements les plus primaires. Rapidement, il avait été contacté par L. Mello ne se considérait pas comme un traitre mais, d'un autre côté, il n'était pas vraiment dévoué à la cause des mafieux non plus. Alors il s'était vu octroyer des remises de peine pour bons et loyaux services envers le détective le plus frappé de la planète.

Mello n'avait juré fidélité qu'à deux divinités : son Dieu et son ego. S'en tenir aux commandements du premier dépassait l'entendement, satisfaire le second avait été jusqu'à maintenant plutôt ludique.

Et c'était là que N était intervenu. Ce misérable détective l'avait confondu et pour cette raison, Mello lui ferait payer le prix fort. Pas de quartier, pas de pitié. Il allait le déchiqueter en pièce et exposer sa carcasse sanguinolante sur la place publique. Restait juste à imaginer comment. En prison, on a le temps de fantasmer ce genre de chose et, alors qu'il avait déjà vécu en rêve toutes les façons de réduire N à néant, Mello l'avait vu.

En apercevant cet adolescent pâle au visage sérieux qui sonnait comme une fausse note dans le décor carcéral, Mello avait immédiatement pensé : ''faites que ce soit lui, N.''

Sinon, il n'avait rien pour justifier le monstre qui s'était éveillé dans son estomac. Il avait croisé les pupilles grises, affutées comme des lames de rasoir, et il avait voulu leur faire perdre de leur éclat. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. N'importe comment pourvu qu'il dégrade ce corps androgyne immaculé sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Son vœu avait été exaucé puisque l'étranger s'était avéré être son ennemi juré quelques temps plus tard.

_On dit toujours qu'il faut faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite : ça pourrait bien se réaliser._

Mello ouvrit les yeux. Le plafond de la cellule était gris, tout était gris, ici, et depuis qu'il avait plongé le regard dans celui de Near, il ne voyait plus que cette couleur.

Il se redressa en s'étirant, déliant ses membres encore engourdis de sommeil et sauta en bas du lit. Il prit un haut et l'enfila. À ce moment, Matt entra. Dans la catégorie des grandes découvertes de sa vie, le geek cynique se posait là.

« Salut, Mel', ça va ? »

« Ouais, ça va plutôt bien. » répondit il avec un sourire satisfait un peu inquiétant en se remémorant la veille et sa conclusion.

Matt l'épingla de son regard vert.

« Écoute, à propos de Near, je voulais savoir quel était le plan. »

« Vengeance. Les modalités restent à déterminer. »

L'Irlandais s'appuya contre le mur latéral avec un air un peu sombre. Il sortit négligemment une cigarette de son paquet avant de reprendre :

« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas devenir comme les animaux qui peuplent ce trou à rat : tu n'abuseras pas d'un autre mec. C'est toujours en vigueur comme règle ? »

« Oui. Tuer, voler, droguer, torturer si c'est nécessaire, mais rien d'autre. »

« Alors, c'était quoi ton problème avec Near, hier ? »

Mello rit un peu devant l'expression presque mortifiée de son plus fidèle ami.

« Un petit dérapage, c'est tout. »

« Un dérapage ? Tu as dit à tout le monde qu'il était à toi, tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire. »

« Oui, je sais. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que j'ai pu faire ça pour le protéger ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. »

« Tu as raison, je ne le protège pas : je protège ma revanche sur lui. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de l'atteindre et c'est tout. À quoi me servirait de triompher devant une coquille vide ou un cadavre ? »

Matt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu le dis, Blondie. Viens, on va bouffer je meurs de faim. »

Sur le chemin, les deux amis rirent beaucoup. Étrangement, Mello ne se souvenait de personne avec qui il avait pu être plus complice que cet Irlandais déluré.

« Faites un peu moins de bruit, vous n'êtes pas en club de vacances ! » les réprimanda Kyomi Takada, une des seules gardes féminines.

« Mince, les agences de voyage m'auraient elles menties ? » ironisa Matt alors que Mello essayait vainement de se contrôler.

Un peu plus loin, Matt s'assura que la policière avait disparu pour reprendre.

« Elle est sacrément bien bien faite, quand même. »

« Arrête d'être aussi désespéré, c'est triste de te voir baver comme ça.

« Trois ans, mon vieux, c'est super long. Moi, j'ai pas de femme à l'extérieur qui pourrait venir roucouler pendant les visites conjugales : je suis complètement livré à moi même, si tu suis ma pensée. »

« Hélas, oui, je suis sur le lit au dessus du tien. »

Matt haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Pour toi, c'est facile, t'es gay. Ici, c'est l'équivalent d'un magazine de charme vivant. Pense un peu à moi qui suis si seul. »

Mello lui lança un regard suspicieux en biais.

« Et tu veux que je pense à toi comment, exactement ? »

« Oh, ça va tu m'as compris. Espèce d'obsédé ! »

« Non, mais si tu veux un coup de main, Matt, je suis là. » rit Mello.

« Ta gueule un peu, Ruskof de mes deux. »

La cantine bruissait déjà. Mello et Matt s'attablèrent à leur place habituel, des mafieux leur apportant leur plateau. Leur chef fit le debriefing de sa voix trainante tout en dévorant une tablette de chocolat noir. Ils commentèrent les chiffres, estimèrent que les Latinos faisaient bien leur job, décidèrent de poursuivre le traité d'entente avec les Blacks, insultèrent les Irlandais pour leur manque de coopération et s'excusèrent auprès de Matt de s'être emportés sur sa patrie.

Le rouquin accentua son accent pour les faire marrer, ce qui fonctionna aussi bien que d'habitude. Ce fut ce moment d'hilarité que choisit Near pour se pointer. Mello siffla pour attirer son attention et désigna la place à sa gauche. L'albinos obtempéra et vint les rejoindre sous les remarques désobligeantes du reste des détenus.

Malgré sa stature mince, il demeura d'un stoïcisme admirable devant les plaisanteries dont il faisait l'objet. Aucun des muscles de son visage ne bougeait.

« T'as faim ? » demanda Mello.

« Non. »

« Parfait, on va dans ta cellule. Seuls. »

Near le guida jusqu'à celle ci sans poser des questions. Une fois arrivée, Mello prit un drap et l'attacha sommairement aux barreaux extrêmes de la porte. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait les voir.

Mello se retourna vers le détective et lui fit signe d'approcher en silence. Comme l'autre n'obéissait pas, il se justifia d'un ton sec :

« On va pas gueuler notre plan, Near. Il faut rester discret, on joue un jeu dangereux. »

Toujours méfiant, l'albinos s'approcha. Mello estima une nouvelle fois que la méfiance était un des sentiments les plus idiots qu'il pouvait exister : se méfier cela consistait à exécuter une action dangereuse sans se prémunir d'autre chose que de cette impression. En gros, c'est foncer dans la gueule du loup en ayant parfaitement conscience de cette réalité. Quand on se méfie, il faut le faire le moins longtemps possible : on tire et on pose les questions après.

Et Near avait eu raison de se méfier. À peine fut il à la portée du mafieux qu'il lui saisit le poignet violemment pour le tordre derrière son dos.

Il cria. Un son déchirant se répercuta contre les murs qui en avaient vu d'autre. Mello n'arrêta pas, il accentua sa prise, laissant Near s'époumoner de douleur, ses jambes se dérobant sous lui.

Il masqua ses lèvres de sa main pour étouffer légèrement le cri, plaquant l'albinos contre lui. La main blanche vint contre la sienne, la griffant maladroitement avant de l'enserrer pour évacuer la souffrance.

Cela dura une dizaine de minutes avant que Mello ne le relâche. Near s'écarta contre le mur, un souffle laborieux soulevant sa poitrine. Il ne parvenait même plus à bouger son bras. Son regard se redressa, une menace silencieuse et inutile transparaissant dans ses pupilles.

Mello attira l'autre contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras. L'albinos ne résista pas.

« Je devais m'assurer que notre couverture tenait la route. »

Contre son torse, il sentit Near se raidir.

« Ça a du te fendre le cœur d'être obligé de me faire mal. » répliqua t il d'un ton incisif.

Mello se contenta de sourire. Son captif se laissait emprisonner, il laissait reposer son front contre son épaule avant le début de leur prochaine altercation. Le mafieux plongea ses doigts dans les jongles des cheveux blancs comme pour railler sa position. Il respira son odeur, les lèvres à l'oreille de son adversaire.

Ici, les seules effluves qui s'attardaient étaient celle de la cantine, du sang ou de la sueur. Comment Near pouvait il conserver celles de la lessive et du lait ?

« Je ne t'ai rien cassé, assura t il, c'est une prise qui fait très mal mais rien d'autre. »

« Ravi de l'apprendre. »

Le jeune détective était bien acerbe quand il était en colère.

Son corps énigmatique ne livrait pas ses secrets bien qu'il soit enlacé fermement. Mello hésitait à s'attarder sur ses cotes et le bas de son dos. Il le soutenait le temps que Near reprenne ses esprits et, malgré lui, le mafieux sentait le monstre tapi dans la tanière de son ventre rugir de se contenir.

Voilà qu'il se surprenait à être lyrique.

Ses lèvres s'attardèrent presque indépendamment de sa volonté sur les tempes à leur portée, s'acheminant jusqu'à la joue blanche. Near le repoussa de son bras valide à cette instant.

« Ne recommence pas. » exigea t il.

Dans son regard gris, ce n'était pas la rébellion qui triomphait mais un réel affolement. Mello se contenta d'observer ce ravissant égarement avant que Near ne le domine.

« J'ai une idée de plan, reprit l'albinos une fois certain que sa voix serait maitrisée, et j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Dis toujours. »

« Si un incendie se propage dans cette unité, les prisonniers vont être évacués au plus vite vers d'autres quartiers de la prison, n'est ce pas ? »

« Théoriquement. »

« Et chacun essaiera de sauver des flammes ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Chez Yagami, ce sera ce fameux carnet. »

« Tu veux qu'on l'observe pendant un incendie, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. »

Mello réfléchit une seconde.

« Je peux avoir un incendie pour demain seize heure. »

« C'est parfait. »

Le mafieux défit le drap et quitta la cellule.

Le lendemain, les trois complices d'infortune étaient postés à des postes stratégiques à partir de 15h45. Le plan de Mello fut une réussite car il était on ne peut plus simple. Il avait soudoyé un des Irlandais qui travaillaient à la cuisine (rien n'est plus facile à soudoyer qu'un Irlandais cocaïnomane) et lui avait demandé, poliment mais fermement, de laisser le gaz allumé quand il partirait à 14h. Comme toujours, un maton prit sa pause cigarette à cet endroit. C'était interdit mais franchement beaucoup plus près que la cour.

Ça avait explosé bruyamment, affolant les occupants des cellules alentours. Réagissant immédiatement, les gardes avaient été prendre les extincteurs (surprotégés pour ne pas devenir des armes aux mains des prisonniers) et avaient commencé à combattre les flammes qui léchaient abruptement les murs.  
>Les prisonniers évacuèrent les cellules, exactement comme prévu, dans l'organisation la plus chaotique qui soit.<p>

Mello avait les yeux rivés sur Light Yagami, courant comme les autres vers ce qu'il y avait de plus cher à ses yeux. Étrangement, il se dirigeait droit vers l'épicentre de l'incendie. Il rejoignit les gardes en quelques minutes, le mafieux suivant de quelques pas.

Light Yagami tira Kyomi Takada des flammes qui l'encerclaient et l'éloigna du danger. Il la porta même, noir de suie, jusqu'en lieu sûr.

Mello échangea avec Matt un regard étonné devant ce phénomène de solidarité bien étrange. Depuis quand on s'inquiétait des gardes, ici ?

Ils retrouvèrent Near lorsque le feu fut vaincu et, comme eux, enfermé quelques part dans les souvenirs de la société. Il y aurait probablement un rapport de quelques lignes sur l'évènement, un article sur le net, une cérémonie en l'honneur du garde tué, quelques manifestations protestant contre l'insécurité en prison et ce serait tout.

« Donc Light Yagami a sauvé Takada ? Ils ont une relation amoureuse ? » demanda Near aussi surpris, mais moins démonstratif, que les deux autres.

« Il a des visites de sa femme, une mannequin vraiment ravissante, toutes les semaines. Ce serait étonnant qu'il ait en plus besoin de Takada. Sans ajouter extrêmement injuste. » se morfondit Matt.

« Arrête de chouiner quinze secondes. » trancha Mello qui n'avait pas du employer ce verbe depuis le CM2.

« Je pense que Takada a le Cahier de la Mort, éluda Near, il ne me semble pas le genre de personne à aller secourir les demoiselles en détresse. »

Le Cahier de la Mort était leur nouveau nom de code pour le fameux carnet qui confondrait leur adversaire.

« Ça tient debout. En plus, tu m'as bien dit que L suspectait Light de commanditer un meurtre par semaine à une personne, que l'on peut surnommer dès maintenant le second Kira. Ça pourrait très bien être cette Misa Amane. Elle est raide dingue de ce type. »

« Je pense que c'est tout à fait exact. Nous en sommes donc à : Kira ordonne au deuxième Kira de tuer quelqu'un puis le deuxième Kira les informe de la réalisation du meurtre et il l'inscrit dans le Cahier de la Mort. Donc, ils sortent le carnet au moins une fois par semaine. »

« Il faut que l'on réussisse à intercepter la conversation de Light et Misa. Il paraît que les murs de la salle des visites conjugales sont tellement fins que presque rien ne peut échapper à une oreille attentive. » affirma Mello en croquant un carré de chocolat.

« Ravissant. »

« On a plus qu'à demander à Lidner de nous trouver une place dans cette pièce en même temps que les deux autres. »

Near hocha du menton et le groupe se sépara.

Le jeune homme blanc se retrouva de nouveau dans les douches désertes. Son boxer trempé lui collait à la peau et l'eau ruisselait entre ses boucles sur son front. Il appréciait presque de n'entendre rien d'autre que leur clapotement régulier. Il aurait peut être préféré ce moment si l'eau avait été chaude mais visiblement, en ces lieux, il fallait abaisser au degré minimum ses exigences de confort et s'attendre encore à être déçu.

« Journée éprouvante, non ? » demanda Mello en allumant la douche à côté de la sienne.

Near n'était pas certain que se trouver presque nu à côté de ce type soit vraiment ce qu'il espérait. Correction, il était sûr que non.

« Demain, on fait un debriefing dans ta cellule, OK ? »

Near fit oui de la tête avant de lui tourner le dos. Le mafieux détailla la silhouette fine devant lui. Sa peau prenait une teinte bleutée avec l'eau glacée. Il avait légèrement recroquevillé ses épaules, pour se protéger du froid ou de son regard, et ses omoplates saillaient à cette défense. En bas de son dos, ses hanches osseuses appelaient à être saisie. Ce serait tellement facile, songea Mello rêveusement. Near ne savait pas réagir à ce genre d'attaque et encore moins ici où le moindre signe de faiblesse était fatal.

Il éleva sa main avant de la laisser tomber le long de son corps. Il devait à sa mission au moins encore quelques jours de contrôle. Après cela... après on verra.

Mello se sécha et remit un pantalon. Dans la foulée, il décida d'emprunter à Near ses vêtements. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de pyjama blanc en coton, comme toujours. Dans la prison, les vêtements autorisés n'étaient pas seulement l'uniforme mais également une liste réduite d'effet personnel. Il porta le tissus à son visage pour en respirer une nouvelle fois l'odeur entêtante.

« Rends moi ça. » ordonna froidement Near en s'apercevant de son méfait.

« Non. J'aimerais assez te voir déambuler dans les couloirs dans cette tenue. » se moqua t il.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

« Non, ce ne serait vraiment pas la meilleure façon de garder profile bas. » admit Mello.

Il descendit du muret sur lequel il s'était assis et déplia la chemise avant de la mettre sur les épaules de l'albinos.

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu ne portes que ça. En plus, ton boxer est encore mouillé. »

« Je le changerai quand je serai seul. »

« Tu vas attendre longtemps : je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais on est en taule. »

Il reboutonna la chemise blanche, Near le laissant étonnement opérer en paix. Il vit disparaître son torse fin derrière le tissus, regrettant presque sa bienveillance.

Une seconde après, peut être du fait de ce constat, il avait plaqué le détective contre le mur et s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Il avait saisi un des poignets de Near, son autre main, contre son torse, essayant faiblement de le repousser. Les ongles de Near gravèrent sa colère dans sa peau.

Il prit cette main rebelle et la mena jusqu'à son entrejambe. Sous le tissus de son pantalon, son désir se manifestait distinctement.

« Caresse moi. » ordonna t il contre les lèvres pâles.

Il reprit le baiser avant que Near n'ait pu s'écarter. Au moins, il était parvenu à astreindre l'autre à arrêter d'essayer de lui échapper. Il se détacha de l'albinos pour observer son regard se dérober.

« Tu avais dit que ce serait pour de faux. » murmura Near.

Avant d'avoir pu répondre, Mello fut brutalement repoussé contre le mur. La matraque d'un garde l'étranglait et le visage furieux de Gevanni avait remplacé la délicate expression de Near.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Ne le tuez pas, j'en ai encore besoin. » dit Near en recouvrant son impassibilité.

Il se rhabilla rapidement avant que son agent n'accède à sa requête.

« On va avoir une petite conversation tous les deux. » dit Gevanni en tirant le mafieux par le bras.

Seuls dans le couloir, il reprit la parole d'un ton menaçant.

« Je vais prévenir L. Je m'assurerai que tu ne sortiras pas de cette taule avant un demi siècle si je te reprends à agresser Near. »

« Je ne crois pas, répondit Mello avec suffisance, voyez vous, vous aurez besoin de lui pour confirmer cette histoire auprès de L et jamais Near n'acceptera de témoigner. »

« Near a toujours réussi à faire parler les témoins les plus récalcitrants, je suis sûr qu'il jouera le jeu. »

« Peut être qu'il est si performant parce que lui même sait que se poser en victime est une preuve de faiblesse. L est le genre de type que l'on veut impressionner et Near ne voudra pas être catégorisé comme souffre douleur devant lui. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Il a raison, Gevanni, trancha la voix froide de l'albinos, je ne soulignerai pas le manque de professionnalisme que vous manifestez à hurler ainsi dans les couloirs, en outre de nous faire prendre à tous de grands risques, je vous prierai juste de ne pas interférer dans mon enquête à partir de maintenant. »

« Mais, Near... »

« Cela étant dit, vous pouvez disposer. »

Il lança un regard sans appel à son agent qui obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Mello siffla admirativement devant cette fermeté. Il avait toujours su que Near avait un potentiel tyrannique mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle démonstration. Il avait un peu de mal à croire que c'était le même garçon intimidé qu'il avait acculé dans la salle des douches un peu plus tôt. Étrangement, cela lui plut d'avantage. Near était un défi très séduisant.

« Mello, prévint l'autre, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences à ce qu'il vient de se passer : je te le ferai payer. »

Sur ces mots, il passa devant lui sans se retourner.

« Je t'attends. » souffla Mello à la silhouette qui disparaissait au détour du couloir.

« J'aime bien ta définition de ''je n'abuserai pas de Near'', Gilles de Ray devait à peu près avoir la même. » railla Matt.

« Très drôle. Pour un Irlandais, c'est pas très patriotique comme référence. »

« Parce que maintenant il faut que je fasse des blagues uniquement avec des pédophiles Irlandais ? »

« Ce serait un très bon début. Et puis c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas l'embarras du choix. »

« Taré de Ruskof. »

« Moi, je lis du Dostoïvsky, je suis dans une prison américaine, j'ai un réseau mafieux et en plus je suis blond et sublime. Je respecte mes origines. »

« Bordel, Mello, va faire ton discours, dont la logique n'a d'égal que la brièveté, ailleurs et laisse moi finir cette partie de Mario Kart. »

« Comme tu voudras, Matt, mais je sais que ce trèfle à quatre feuilles sur ton épaule ne veut pas dire grand chose à tes yeux d'apatride. »

« Et mon doigts, il est apatride ? » conclut l'insulté en faisant un geste peu poli.

Mello se contenta d'une moue dédaigneuse amusée en quittant la pièce. Il avait attendu le lendemain pour raconter à son ami ses déboires dans les douches la veille. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Matt sautille d'enthousiasme, de toute façon il était bien trop paresseux pour manifester sa joie d'une quelconque autre façon qu'allumer une cigarette en lançant une vanne vaseuse, mais tout de même, le mafieux trouvait qu'il n'avait reçu que peu d'encouragement dans sa quête d'anéantissement d'albinos.

Ensuite, il se jura de faire des constats plus concis dans sa tête car il se sentait sur le point de commencer un journal intime et que ça c'était définitivement exclu.

Il entra dans la cellule de Near et mit le drap sur les barreaux afin d'éviter toute intrusion durant leur brain-storming. Le détective l'attendait assis sur son lit. Lorsqu'il fit un pas vers lui, la seule œillade grise le dissuada de s'approcher.

« Near, tu sais que je dois te faire crier un peu si on veut sauvegarder notre couverture. »

« Je peux crier seul. »

« Fais en sorte d'être crédible. » répliqua t il en s'adossant au mur.

Mello haussa un sourcil et observa dubitativement son ennemi entrouvrir les lèvres et prendre une grande inspiration. Un air las passa soudain sur ses traits et il referma la bouche. Il tendit le bras de mauvaise grâce.

Le détenu refit cette prise affreuse apprise du temps où il était chargé de la branche ''torture'' de la mafia. Et encore, se remémora t il avec nostalgie alors que Near se pliait en deux de douleur, ce n'était que celle réservée aux filles qui prenaient un peu plus que leur part lorsqu'elles dealaient.

Near s'était cramponné au barreau du lit et se cambrait. La main de Mello étouffait ses hurlements, d'après lui, ça rendait plus crédible toute l'opération. Aucun prisonnier ne laissait son compagnon de cellule s'époumoner ainsi (il y aurait trop problème avec ceux qui cherchaient à dormir).

Au bout de ce qui parut à l'albinos être une éternité, il fut relâché. Il s'affala sur le lit, attendant que son bras endolori cesse de l'empêcher de réfléchir clairement. Trop tard, il avait déjà pensé à haute voix :

« Pourquoi est ce que deux personnes consentantes feraient une chose pareille ? » souffla t il.

Mello fut surpris de cette question : Near ne retenait il pas toujours les questions qui pourraient laisser penser qu'il avait une personnalité derrière son allure de tyran puéril ?

« Tu parles de quoi là au juste ? »

« Si la bonne imitation de deux hommes ayant des rapports intimes se termine par moi incapable de me servir de mon bras pendant près d'une heure, j'en déduis que ce n'est pas le meilleur des choix. » dit il d'un ton plus composé.

Mello s'agenouilla à côté du matelas d'une air passablement accablé.

« Tu n'as jamais été dans les bras ni d'un homme ni d'une femme. »

« Ce n'est pas ton problème. »

« Ce n'était surtout pas une question. Je ne sais pas si tu as compris ce qui se passe ici mais en général, la taule n'est pas le lieu le plus romantique qui soit. Pour deux adultes consentants, ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Parce que ça t'est déjà arrivé d'être avec quelqu'un de consentant ? Je suis agréablement surpris. » répliqua sèchement l'albinos.

« Ils étaient tous consentants. Peut être pas sobres, mais consentants. »

Il se redressa pour retrouver sa place contre le mur.

« Toujours est il que je voulais savoir si tu t'es arrangé avec Gevanni pour qu'on puisse avoir une petite heure dans la chambre qui jouxte celle de Light et Misa Amane. »

« C'est arrangé. »

« En fin de compte, constata sombrement Mello, la seule chose une peu excentrique que je veux faire depuis deux ans c'est m'enfermer dans une chambre pendant une heure. Ce qui est à peu près ce qui arrive constamment ici. Pathétique. »

« Voilà comment on apprend le sens du mot ironie. »

Gevanni les accompagna jusqu'au couloir des visites conjugales. Mello connaissait tout un tas de surnoms bien moins délicats pour désigner l'endroit. Il n'y était jamais venu puisqu'il n'était pas marié et que remplir les papiers pour s'y rendre dans ce cas était un purgatoire administratif. Et accessoirement, il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il pourrait faire avec une fille pendant deux heures.

À la porte de la pièce, l'agent s'adressa à la lui :

« Je te fouille avant de te laisser entrer, c'est la procédure. »

« C'est la procédure si je venais ici pour m'amuser, je bosse là. »

Gevanni se contenta de désigner le mur négligemment. Mello soupira avant de s'y appuyer. L'autre passa rapidement ses mains sur ses épaules, ses côtes puis ses cuisses et le haut de ses chaussures.

Il confisqua même son pieu fabriqué avec un ressort.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda t il en retournant le russe.

« Ma version personnelle d'une assurance vie. »

« Messieurs, est ce qu'on pourrait aller travailler ? » dit Near froidement.

Ils purent enfin entrer dans la fameuse pièce. Elle était deux fois plus large qu'une cellule et un lit double la meublait. C'était tout. Autant dire que ce qui était visé dans cet endroit sautait au visage sans doute possible.

Near en détourna les yeux sous le regard amusé de Mello.

« Parfois, j'aimerais bien savoir tous ce que ces pauvres murs ont vécu. » dit il pensivement.

L'albinos l'ignora et tendit un des deux verres qu'ils avaient amené. Pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce à côté de la leur, dans laquelle Light Yagami avait rendez vous avec Misa Amane, ils emploieraient une technique ancestrale.

Ils eurent en effet le privilège non négligeable d'entendre les bavardages incessant de la petite amie de Light. Jamais Mello et Near n'avaient échangé autant de regards consternés en une demi heure. Il leur semblait qu'il n'y aurait jamais de fin à ce calvaire.

À l'issu du monologue, que Light avait décidément abandonné d'essayer d'interrompre, ils apprirent l'évolution des prix du marché de la mode, quelques potins mondains, deux ou trois choses sur les enfants illégitimes des stars et les nouvelles tendances en matière de coiffure.

Le détective jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Mello lorsque que leur suspect décrivit minutieusement la coupe de cheveux du mafieux comme étant le ''nouveau chic rétro/bad boy''.

Enfin, Light reprit la parole.

« Tu connais Hector Zimald ? »

« Non. »

« C'est un pédophile et un meurtrier. Il n'a jamais pu être envoyé en prison parce qu'il a conclu un marché avec la police. J'ai enfin retrouvé son adresse grâce à des contacts dans le département du programme de protection des témoins. Charge toi de lui dans la semaine. »

« D'accord. »

Ensuite, il y eut un froissement de vêtements et un grincement de lit. Quand les sons s'intensifièrent, Near s'écarta.

« Tu ne préfères pas qu'on écoute les confessions sur l'oreiller ? »

« Non, on a ce qu'il nous faut. »

Le détective fit un pas vers la porte mais Mello lui barra le passage.

« On ne peut pas sortir maintenant : quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. On attend que les autres chambres se vident et on se casse. »

« On va remarquer notre absence. »

« Je m'en chargerai. On me fait confiance à l'intérieur. »

Near se rassit sur le sol. Il sortit de sa poches les quelques dés qu'il avait pu recevoir de Gevanni et les manipula en silence. Debout contre le mur, Mello déballa une tablette de chocolat.

Les doigts de Near parcouraient les aspérités des cubes de plastic méticuleusement. Avec une délicatesse insoupçonnable, il les empila. Semblant regretter de ne pas en avoir quelques autres, il détruisit son ébauche de construction.

« Je vais m'ennuyer. » déclara t il sombrement.

« J'aurais bien quelque chose pour nous occuper. »

Near se redressa, reculant d'un pas. Il serra les poings et arbora sa plus téméraire expression.

« Ne m'approche pas. »

« Tu vas me le faire regretter comment, exactement ? Laisse tomber les masques : tu es terrifié. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Mello était à quelques pas de lui désormais. Il n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Aux yeux de félin, il n'avait jamais eu d'échappatoire.

« Alors pourquoi tu trembles ? »

Alors que chez Mello le monstre s'éveillait à nouveau, le mafieux vit que quelque chose se brisait dans le ventre du détective. La détermination mourrait sur ses lèvres et dans son regard. Il arrivait enfin quelque part.

La terreur enlaçait Near, maitresse opiniâtre.

« Qu'est ce que ça t'apporterait ? »

« Une immense satisfaction. Tu m'as pris ma liberté, je te prends ton innocence. »

Il s'appuya contre le mur, surplombant l'albinos, sa main s'attardant sur la joue pâle. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, appréciant silencieusement sa douceur.

« En plus, souffla t il d'une voix grave, tu as un charme fou. »

Near voulut baisser le regard mais le mafieux passa ses doigts sous son menton pour l'en empêcher. Il se pencha doucement vers son ennemi et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles avaient toujours ce goût un peu sucré de candeur vulnérable.

« Après, tu me laisseras tranquille ? Tu n'en parleras pas à L, tu n'en parleras pas à qui que ce soit, même à moi, et tu me laisseras faire mon travail tranquillement ? »

Mello fut surpris une seconde avant d'acquiescer.

« Alors c'est d'accord. »

Le baiser s'approfondit. Il passa sa main sous le haut ample, découvrant enfin la cambrure des hanches qu'il avait tant imaginé. Le souffle de Near se mêlait au sien, évocateur. Il allait le lui prendre se souffle, le lui faire perdre dans cette pièce. Il ferait rejoindre Near les autres sacrifiés sur l'autel de la sensualité.

Il enlaça le corps fin. Il sentait les mains blanches contre sa joue et son torse. Il mena le jeune détective contre le matelas. Ses doigts défirent avec empressement le nœud qui retenait le pantalon de pyjama.

« Non, réprima l'autre en essayant de se redresser, ne me touche pas. »

Mello saisit ses poignets pour qu'il ne s'écarte pas.

« J'ai le droit de choisir. »

« C'est moi qui devais... je ne veux pas que tu t'approches. »

« Je peux faire en sorte que tu apprécies. »

Il souligna tendrement de la main le désir de Near. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement. Lorsque les caresses s'accentuèrent, il ne put retenir un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres et s'offrir à un Mello satisfait.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne plus contenter son adversaire ainsi. Le mafieux admira les couleurs reprendre vie sur le visage de Near. Il se détourna, fermant ses yeux voilés.

Enfin, dans un dernier soupir de plaisir, il se délivra.

Immédiatement, il se recroquevilla sur le matelas, Mello essuyant sa main dans son dos.

« C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début. » constata t il.

C'était cette sensation là que Mello avait désiré provoquer : une sorte de déshonneur persistant. Il avait voulu atteindre l'ego de Near là où il ne pourrait plus effacer l'affront. Le marquer au fer rouge d'une action qui lui rappellerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours que Mello l'avait entrainé dans sa chute.

Il avait voulu lui faire ressentir ce que Near l'avait forcé à apprendre lorsqu'il l'avait fait arrêter : on ne se relève jamais complètement de certaines blessures.

L'orgueil de Near ne fonctionnait pas comme le sien, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes démons ni les mêmes traitres dans leurs organes et leurs sentiments. Lui, son esprit était plus friable quand il se sentait reléguer au rang de second. Near n'avait peur que d'une chose : l'infidélité de ce corps qu'il méprisait tant.

Si Mello ne voulait pas être enfermé, Near était terrifié à l'idée de se libérer.

« C'est à ton tour. » dit le mafieux en se rallongeant.

L'albinos se redressa et lui tendit la main.

« Je ne sais pas... je n'ai jamais... »

« Je m'en doutais un peu. De toute façon, ce n'est pas de ta main dont tu te serviras. »

Near haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu préfères, je veux me débarrasser de ça au plus vite. »

Mello s'assit sur le bord du matelas et tira Near jusqu'à lui. Le détective s'agenouilla avec toujours cette résignation défensive. Il commença à détacher les premiers boutons du pantalon de Mello, ses doigts tremblant fébrilement.

Au bout d'un long moment, Mello soupira.

« Ne te force pas. Tu sais à quoi j'ai pu t'abaisser, ça me suffit. »

Near acquiesça et se détourna vers ses dés encore éparpillés sur le sol. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras. Son regard gris se perdit avant de se tremper imperceptiblement.

« Comment est ce que tu t'appelles en vrai ? » demanda abruptement Mello.

Un instant, Near sembla penser à l'envoyer paitre mais écarta ce réflex. À quoi bon ?

« Nate. »

« C'est Near qui est sur le point de s'effondrer ou est ce que c'est Nate que j'ai atteint ? »

« Aucun des deux. » répliqua le détective ayant recouvré son ton cassant.

« Ravi de revoir N. » ironisa Mello en reconnaissant son premier ennemi.

Chez ce jeune albinos, il y avait trois âmes pour un seul corps : N, un salaud bien trop brillant, Near moins confiant mais plus prompt à répliquer et Nate.

Nate était un garçon écrasé par le poids des responsabilités que L faisait peser ses ses alter ego.

La combinaison des trois personnages et la propre capacité de leur hôte à les invoquer relevaient d'une grâce qui séduisait Mello. C'était parce qu'il y avait une carapace fêlée qu'il ne pouvait plus détacher son esprit de cet adversaire tout juste sorti de l'adolescence. Sa haine avait tourné à l'obsession.

Gevanni entra à cet instant. Near ramassa ses dés et ils furent raccompagnés à leur cellule.

« Donc c'est bon, résuma Matt le lendemain, on a tous les éléments en main pour piéger Light. »

« Oui, on a fait protéger Zimald et arrêter Misa Amane quand elle a voulu le tuer. En revanche, on a fait croire aux infos à son meurtre. Yagami est forcément au courant. Si on l'espionne, on verra où est le carnet qui est la preuve manquante. » résuma Mello.

« Si le carnet n'est pas trouvé ? »

« Alors on est cuit puisque ça voudra dire qu'il a tout compris et qu'il va détruire les preuves. »

« On attend alors. »

« Oui, une semaine. »

Le laps de temps passa et, alors même que les trois complices se relayaient en permanence pour surveiller leur suspect, il n'y eut aucune trace du Cahier de la Mort.

Le dernier soir, Mello et Matt étaient seuls dans leur cellule, ruminant leur défaite.

« Merde ! » jura Mello en frappant contre le mur.

« Je suis d'accord, c'est énervant. Near m'avait dit qu'il me ferait aussi sortir si on avait Yagami. Bordel, comment il a fait pour nous rouler ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je ne vois vraiment pas. »

Lidner arriva à cet instant.

« L vous attend. » annonça t elle.

« Et merde. Je te jure qu'on ne va pas se marrer, Matt. »

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais la déception de L serait probablement la pire conséquence de cet échec.

Ils retrouvèrent Near et Gevanni dans le parloir. En face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la vitre, frontière grossière entre le bien et le mal, l'écran d'ordinateur affichait un L capital.

« Messieurs, entama la voix grave du détective le plus célèbre du monde, je tiens à vous féliciter personnellement. »

Mello et Matt échangèrent un regard discrètement. Était ce une moquerie ?

« Nous avons pu avoir le carnet aujourd'hui et les concernés seront jugés dans l'année. Comme promis, Matt et Mello sont libérés sur le champ et Near et Gevanni peuvent revenir travailler au bureau. Je propose également aux deux autres de venir dans mon agence de détective. Dans le cas contraire, je vous ferai évidemment surveiller de très près. »

« En gros, sourit Mello, tu nous fait chanter. »

« Exactement. »

« Ce n'est que justice. »

Ils purent entendre L sourire.

« Je suis la Justice. » conclut il.

Devant la prison, Mello se tourna vers Near.

« On a rien eu sur Yagami, comment ça se fait que L soit satisfait. »

« Oh, répliqua le génie blanc d'un ton calme, pendant que vous espionniez inutilement Light Yagami j'ai fait suivre Mikami par Gevanni. J'avais compris qu'il était surement impliqué, il soutient Kira depuis longtemps et Light était déjà entré en contact avec lui avant d'aller en prison. Il a demandé spécifiquement à être mis dans sa cellule. Mikami a fini par sortir le carnet. »

« En fait, gronda Mello, tu nous as doublé. »

« Tout à fait. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à L ? Tu aurais pu pavaner et nous laisser moisir ici. »

« Vois tu, répondit Near en plantant une regard incisif dans le sien, cela me suffit largement de te prouver que même sur ton terrain, je te bats encore. Et tu seras plus utile dehors que dedans. »

« Je vais t'étriper à la première occasion. » menaça Mello d'un ton glacial comme la mort.

« Je t'avais prévenu que je te ferai payer. » cella Near en s'avançant vers la voiture de Gevanni qui le raccompagnait chez lui.

Mello l'observa partir, une colère sombre peinte sur le visage. Il n'en avait pas fini avec son rival. Une citation d'Epictète lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Il l'y grava sans pitié :

_**Ce n'est pas par la **__**satisfaction **__**du **__**désir **__**que s'**__**obtient **__**la **__**liberté**__**, mais par la **__**destruction **__**du **__**désir**__**.**_

_A bientot..._


	3. La cage dorée

**Alcatraz**

**Chapitre troisième : La cage dorée**

Les lumières de la ville n'étaient plus que d'énormes points scintillants devant ses yeux embrumés par l'alcool. Dans le reflet de la vitre, le bout de sa cigarette brillait plus que de raison. La liberté avait un goût de rhum bon marché.

Matt trouvait qu'il fêtait sa première soirée d'homme libre avec une certaine prestance.

Il avait été réticent à l'idée de se trouver dans un bar, un espace clos et bondé, mais Mello l'avait convaincu à juste titre que cela pouvait changer sa vision claustrophobe.

Derrière lui, il vit que son ancien compagnon de cellule hélait un taxi, un jeune homme tout à fait séduisant à ses côtés. Matt sourit à lui même, comme il l'avait supposé, Mello ne perdait pas de temps.

Lui, il remarqua une jeune fille aux allures de punk assez sexy de l'autre côté de la rue. Il n'en fallu pas plus que comprendre qu'elle se dirigeait vers une arcade pour être certain que c'était avec elle qu'il passerait la nuit et peut être les suivantes.

Le lendemain, Mello se trouva au pied d'un gratte ciel. Avec une sorte de contentement, il déballa sa première tablette de chocolat. Non seulement ce n'était pas l'infâme succédané qu'on lui servait en prison mais il prit surtout un malin plaisir à ne pas prendre la peine de vérifier qu'un garde se tenait par dessus son épaule.

« Salut, mon vieux. »

Matt, une clope au coin des lèvres, venait d'apparaitre.

L'air de la ville, pollué mais ô combien délicieux, pénétra ses poumons alors qu'il inspirait une grande bouffée. Juste pour être certain qu'il n'était plus là bas.

« Alors, cette première nuit ? »

« Merveilleuse. Un vrai lit et un bon coup, que demande le peuple ? »

« Rien de plus, Matty, rien de plus. »

Mello remarqua que son acolyte laissait trainer ses regards sur les femmes qui passaient sur le trottoir. Et qui pourrait l'en blâmer ?

« Tu n'as pas perdu la main niveau drague, alors ? » s'enquit il.

« Non, l'accent irlandais fait toujours des ravages. »

« Trop facile. »

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. On vérifia sommairement qu'ils n'avaient pas d'arme mais, par rapport aux fouilles poussées de la prison, cela ne leur sembla qu'une partie de plaisir. Plus personne ne les soupçonnait.

Ils étaient passés du statut de présumé coupable à présumé innocent à nouveau et cela les enchantait.

Mello avait modifié sa tenue maintenant qu'il était autorisé à porter ce qu'il voulait. Il avait abandonné ses larges treillis contre un pantalon de cuir et un haut assorti. Son chapelet, considéré comme une arme de l'autre côté des murs (à raison, d'ailleurs), pouvait ici trôner sur son torse. Matt quant à lui avait remis ses anciens vêtements de jeune geek décalé. Les rayures étaient une sorte d'ironie de plus à ses yeux.

« Il faudra que je me trouve un autre appart' pour ce soir. »

« Moi je vais retourner chez Linda. Tu ne peux pas revoir ton mec d'hier soir ? »

« Non, question de principe. Et puis je ne me rappelle plus de son adresse, j'étais trop déchiré. »

Dans les bureaux de l'agence de L, les employés fourmillaient de toutes parts, allant de bureau de bureau en hurlant des noms de code ou de dossier, les téléphones sonnaient en permanence et les deux open-spaces laissaient place à des téléconférences animées. Mello s'y sentit immédiatement inadéquat.

Certes, sa vie dans la mafia l'avait habitué à l'urgence et à une certaine forme d'ébullition mais ici, tout le monde se pressait pour L. Et Mello n'aimait se presser pour personne. Matt de son côté déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait jamais travaillé en groupe, préférant même les nouilles chinoises devant Balterstar Galactica le soir de Noël aux diners en famille.

« Mello, Matt, les intercepta Lidner, venez, L veut vous parler. »

Ils suivirent l'agent qui avait quitté son uniforme de garde pour un tailleur bien plus au goût de Matt.

Le bureau de L était une salle de conférence comme les autres, exceptées les vitres teintés, et un écran occupait tout un pan du mur. Near était présent également, déjà en conversation avec son employeur. Autour de lui, une immense reproduction de LA en dés s'élevait.

« Bonjour. » dit il sobrement.

« Bienvenu dans mon agence. Comment est votre liberté ? »

« Libératrice. » répliqua Mello avec un sourire.

Il aimait bien les méthodes de L. Ils s'étaient bien entendus dès leur premier contact.

« Parfait. Je vous ai déjà mis sur une enquête, votre dossier est sur votre bureau. Les équipes sont composées de deux agents de terrain et deux de dossier. Mello et Matt, vous êtes du terrain, vous transmettrez vos informations à Near et Gevanni qui se chargent de la dimension administrative et relationnelle. Ensuite, vous rédigerez vos conclusions respectives. Si elles concordent, c'est bon, sinon, vous vous reprenez. »

« Très bien. » dit l'ancien mafieux de mauvaise grâce.

Moins il communiquerait avec Near, mieux le monde se porterait. En outre, il avait eu du mal à ne pas éclater rire en apprenant que son rival s'occupait de ''la dimension relationnelle'' de l'affaire.

« Vous avez un véhicule de fonction chacun, choisissez le parmi les disponibilités de l'entreprise. Que savez vous conduire ? »

« N'importe quel véhicule à quatre roue. Même un char militaire si ça a de l'importance. »

« Cela n'en a pas, Matt. »

« Une moto, rouge et japonaise de préférence. »

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

L se déconnecta.

Les deux nouveaux agents prirent leur premier service de bonne grâce (après que Mello eut menacé de trancher la gorge de Near s'il leur donnait un avertissement de plus) et passèrent la journée à collecter diverses informations sur Hector Zimald. Après avoir sauvé ce bâtard des mains de Misa Amane, il s'agissait de l'envoyer le plus rapidement possible sur la chaise électrique. Encore une démonstration de la pertinence du système administratif américain.

Le soir même, Mello proposa d'aller délivrer le premier rapport en main propre. C'était un bon prétexte pour voir Near et lui rappeler que sa vengeance pour leur enquête sur Light Yagami était toujours à l'ordre du jour.

Le bureau était agréablement vide en fin de journée et l'ancien mafieux apprécia ce répit. Au fond des couloirs sombres, seule la salle de L était encore illuminée par l'écran du détective.

En face de celui ci, Near se tenait droit comme un i. Ce n'était pas le seul élément qui soulignait la gravité de la situation : aucun jouet ne l'accompagnait. Il arborait une moue agacée qui rendait son visage d'enfant légèrement plus mature sans réussir totalement à le départir de son charme puéril.

Mello décida de ne pas manifester sa présence. Le ton de son rival était venimeux :

« Tu m'as espionné pendant la mission Kira ? »

« Oui, les dés que je t'ai fait transmettre dans la prison contenaient des micros. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne me croyais pas capable de m'en sortir ? »

« Je te rappelle que c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle tu as été là bas en premier lieu : j'ai dit que tu n'avais aucun talent par rapport à mon agent sur le terrain, tu l'as mal pris, tu as voulu prouver que j'avais tord et tu t'es retrouvé en prison. »

« Et j'ai eu raison : j'ai résolu l'enquête. »

« Tu as eu besoin de l'aide de Mello. »

« Seule la fin a de l'importance, pas les moyens. Tu me l'as assez répété. »

« Oui et tes moyens sont pour ainsi dire peu orthodoxe. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de t'amouracher de ton rival, Near ? Malgré tout, je te croyais plus mature. »

Mello, de l'autre côté de la porte, sursauta presque à cette accusation.

« Je ne me suis amouraché de personne ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que disent les micros. Ne nie pas avoir eu une relation intime avec ce criminel. »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. Ça n'est pas une information pertinente. En outre, je me permet de te rappeler que personne n'a vraiment de doute quant à la tienne de relation avec Light Yagami avant qu'il soit arrêté. »

« C'est vrai. Toi, tu préfères aller chercher tes amants à la source, beaucoup plus malin. »

Mello trouva cette répartie assez blessante.

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton. » répliqua Near d'un ton cinglant.

« Je te parle exactement comme je veux. Et je vais même te donner un ordre : ne tombe pas amoureux de Mello. »

« Ce n'est pas dans mes plans. »

« Fais attention à ton programme d'enfant prodigue, les amours adolescentes ont brulé les ailes de beaucoup de génies. »

« Je te remercie pour partager avec moi à la fois ta très grande sagesse et ton lyrisme de roman de gare. » cracha Near.

« Bonne nuit. »

« A demain, L. »

Le bureau fut plongé dans le noir lorsque Near éteignit définitivement l'écran. Mello décida d'appeler à cet instant.

« Nate ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ordonna l'albinos d'un ton placide en sortant, depuis combien temps es tu ici ? »

Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'inquiétude qui devait accaparer son estomac ni dans son timbre ni dans son expression.

« Je viens d'arriver. J'ai le rapport. »

« Merci, à demain. » le congédia sèchement Near.

Mello fut sur le point de s'embraser à son tour de colère devant une telle impolitesse mais son téléphone de fonction l'empêcha de pouvoir se vanter de servir un carpaccio d'albinos au dessert.

« Allô ? »

« Mello, c'est L, tu es au bureau avec Near ? »

« Oui. »

« Mets moi sur haut parleur. »

Il s'exécuta.

« C'est L, Mello est ce que tu as quelque part où dormir ce soir ? »

« Non, en fait je comptais plutôt... »

« Near, tu aurais de la place chez toi ? »

Le jeune détective écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Son mentor ne manquait pas d'air : après l'avoir incendié pendant plus d'une demi heure quant à sa relation ambiguë avec leur nouvelle recrue, il l'invitait chez lui ? Il n'avait pas compris qu'il mettait Near en danger ? Si ce n'était pas la luxure de Mello qui le détruirait, sa colère suffirait.

Pour quelqu'un qui affichait avec tant de fierté son attachement à sa religion, Near trouvait son rival bien pêcheur.

« Oui, je peux l'inviter pour quelques jours. »

« Alors c'est réglé. »

L'autre raccrocha.

Near croisa un regard bleu exaspéré.

« Cette situation ne me ravit pas non plus. »

L'appartement de Near était au sommet d'un immeuble du centre ville. Mello dut reconnaître que bien qu'il fut décoré sobrement et plutôt petit, il avait une certaine allure. Son hôte le laissa déambuler dans les pièces librement.

« Je peux prendre un douche ? » demanda Mello, se fendant en une politesse bien inhabituelle.

« Oui, la salle de bain est à côté de ma chambre. »

Il entra dans la pièce désignée. La chambre de Near était grande et plutôt ordonnée si l'on ne comptait pas les dés qui jonchaient le sol. Il fallut à Mello toute son habileté pour les enjamber sans bousculer une seule des structures élaborées. Au centre de la pièce, un lit double occupait une large partie de l'espace. Il n'y avait d'oreiller et de table de chevet que du côté droit.

« Near, appela t il, pourquoi est ce que tu as un lit double ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais l'usage. »

L'albinos le rejoignit.

« C'est un cadeau. Plutôt une sorte de blague, en fait. Nous avons enquêté sur une série de meurtre il y a un an. Le suspect principal était une femme vénale et j'avais beaucoup de mal à déterminer les motifs. Mon manque d'expérience dans le domaine a été pour le moins criant. J'ai fini par réussir à la faire arrêter et les autres agents m'ont offert ça en guise de félicitation. »

« Tu ne l'as pas balancé ? »

« Non, répliqua l'autre de son ton détaché, j'avais besoin d'un nouveau matelas de toute façon. »

Mello haussa les épaules et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il avait l'impression que désormais, il aurait toujours cet immense plaisir à se glisser sous un jet d'eau chaude. Oui, même lui, les conditions de vie en prison l'avaient atteint.

Les savons de Near avaient une odeur sucrée à se damner. Son rival avait beaucoup de défaut mais il savait comment rendre une douche agréable. Mello se demanda soudain à quel point cette dernière constatation pouvait être vraie. Un jour, il convaincrait Near de le rejoindre dans la cabine.

Il enfila un bas de jogging ''emprunté'' à son coup d'un soir de la veille et sortit.

Dans la chambre, Near l'attendait. Il releva les yeux, son regard parcourant son torse nu jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il s'arrêta une seconde sur les os saillants à la base de son cou avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres, fendues en un léger sourire.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » s'enquit Mello d'une voix veloutée.

« Non. » répondit l'autre mécaniquement, toujours absorbé par sa contemplation silencieuse.

« Et je peux dormir dans ton lit ce soir ? »

Il y avait une provocation presque imperceptible dans cette question.

« Si tu veux, je vais dormir dans le salon. »

Avant que Mello n'ait pu expliquer que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il entendait, Near était sorti. L'ex mafieux haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber dans sur le matelas. À vrai dire, la raison pour laquelle il avait insisté à dormir ici était en grande partie parce qu'il espérait que les draps de Near aurait son odeur. Il fut satisfait en découvrant que c'était bien le cas.

Il se laissa glissa vers une torpeur semi-consciente, pensant toujours à son rival dans la pièce d'à côté. Il revit ses mains triturant ses boucles et imagina qu'elles les délaissaient pour rejoindre son corps à lui. Il entendit sa voix murmurer son nom à son oreille alors qu'il le débarrassait de ses vêtements trop encombrant. Near l'imaginaire ne dérobait pas son regard, il le fixait intensément pour comprendre ses intentions peu louables. Il se laissait guider sans appréhension dans son monde de caresses indécentes.

Après de longues minutes de baisers scrupuleusement dispensés, Near s'abandonnerait enfin complètement à ses bras. Sa voix se ferait moins maitrisée alors que son corps se laisserait dompter. La nuit blanchirait sur leur étreinte.

Peut être qu'après, Near se blottirait contre lui et s'endormirait dans le creux de son cou. Ce fut cette dernière séquence de son fantasme qui éveilla Mello.

Il était en nage et seul dans les draps. Mais, bordel, il voulait Near près de lui.

Il se leva pour rejoindre le salon. Son rival s'était endormi sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Seul son visage reposé par la nuit apparaissait dans l'enchevêtrement de tissus. Avec une moue attendrie, Mello le porta jusqu'au lit.

Et ce fut tout jusqu'au matin.

Near s'éveilla sur son matelas. Il mit une bonne minute à comprendre que ce n'était pas normal. Tout d'abord, il du revivre le cauchemar de la prison pour avoir véritablement conscience de la raison pour laquelle cette situation était inhabituelle.  
>Où diable était passé Mello ?<p>

Il sortit de la chambre furieux mais maitrisé. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser éclater une colère inutile. S'il voulait une explication, le calme était de rigueur.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » demanda t il en entrant dans la cuisine où Mello s'était réfugié.

« Le petit déjeuner. » répondit sarcastiquement l'autre en désignant la table où était disposée deux assiettes et quelques plats.

Mello se servit une tasse de café.

« C'est ma façon à moi de te remercier de m'inviter ici ; même si L t'a forcé. »

Near relégua sa rancœur et s'attabla. Il mourrait de faim, après tout.

Ils discutèrent longuement de sujets triviaux (la théorie de l'unification en physique) et d'autre plus pointus (Est ce que regarder Prison Break les rendrait nostalgique ?). Les deux rivaux se rendirent à pied au bureau encore étonné de ne pas s'être disputés. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune querelle que des œufs au bacon ne sachent apaiser.

« Near, L te demande. » prévint Gevanni quand ils entrèrent entre deux coups de téléphones houleux.

L'albinos se dirigea sans conviction vers le bureau de son mentor. Il se demanda vaguement si la conclusion de leur conversation de la veille, qui avait été pour le moins froide, allait dégrader leur relation d'aujourd'hui. Celle ci étant toujours relativement orageuse, il n'y avait rien de plus à espérer que d'habitude.

« Comment s'est passé l'emménagement de Mello ? » s'enquit L depuis son écran après les salutations d'usage.

« Bien. »

« Mais encore ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Si. Pendant l'affaire Mello, tu ne faisais plus rien d'autre que ce cas : tu ne mangeais plus, tu ne dormais presque pas, tu ne rentrais même plus chez toi le soir. Quand celle ci a été résolu tu as mis plusieurs mois avant d'être capable de remettre les pieds ici jusqu'à ce que tu puisses trouver un prétexte pour le rejoindre en prison... »

« Je n'ai pas trouvé de prétexte, nous devions arrêter Light Yagami. »

« Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Étant donné l'influence qu'exerce cet homme sur ton efficacité au travail, j'estime avoir tous les droits de m'enquérir sur la nature de votre relation. »

« Je n'étais pas obsédé par Mello. C'était une affaire importante avec des retombées d'ordre national. Il était un criminel haut placé. En outre, je l'admet, c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent et par conséquent d'intéressant. Ça s'arrête là. »

Sur ces mots, Near décida de prendre sa journée. Il ne serait d'aucune utilité ici à ruminer sa rancune de toute façon. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur bien décidé à s'échapper de la foule des travailleurs sur-payés de l'agence. La plupart était des crétins. Si L avait suivi ses conseils en matière de management, il n'y aurait plus que lui qui exercerait et Gevanni pour lui servir de chauffeur.

Néanmoins, L avait dédaigné ses recommandations avec la même suffisance que celle employée pour lui faire savoir son point de vue quant à sa relation avec Mello.

« Near, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » l'apostropha Gevanni, curieux de le voir partir si tôt.

« Je rentre. » répondit laconiquement le génie blanc.

Évidemment, son associé le suivit parce que, manifestement, si Near ne restait pas dans les parages, Gevanni risquerait d'oublier de respirer. L'albinos entreprit de masquer son agacement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le rez de chaussée.

« Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas très bien avec L. Tu veux en parler ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Viens prendre le thé chez moi. »

Near aurait bien dédaigné cette offre mais, malgré tout, il avait quelques questions à poser à Gevanni. Et puis, finalement, il l'aimait bien, ce type. Ou plutôt, il avait confiance en lui. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir : le professionnalisme.

Sur cette conclusion, son esprit dériva vers Mello. À son propos, l'albinos ne pouvait cesser de s'interroger. Cela l'empêchait même souvent d'être entièrement en phase avec ce qui se passait autour de lui. Bien qu'il soit en désaccord total avec le diagnostique de L, une toute petite partie de son être, celle à qui il suppliait fréquemment de bien vouloir taire ses opinions, affirmait que, oui, quelque part, Mello était toujours là, avec lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut effectivement une tasse fumante entre les doigts qu'il émergea de cette pensée. Encore une fois, ce mafieux têtu l'avait détourné de ses véritables objectifs. Il était installé sur le canapé de son collègue, ce dernier s'étant assis à ses côtés.

« Je dois vous demander quelque chose. » dit il.

« Que se passe t il ? »

« Saviez vous que les dés que L m'a fait transmettre en prison contenaient des micros ? »

« Oui. » dit gravement Gevanni.

Il semblait avoir un peu honte de cette réalité.

« L m'avait ordonné de ne rien te dire à ce sujet et tu sais comment il est. »

« Tyrannique et convaincant. »

L'autre hocha du menton.

« Avez vous écouté les cassettes ? »

Un moment de silence rendit la réponse évidente. Near détourna le regard, gêné.

« Tu sais, c'est normal à ton âge de s'interroger sur ce genre de relation et... »

« Ne vous fatiguez pas en un discours inutile. »

« Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit son ainé soudain plus énergique, c'est que je pense que tu n'aurais pas du laisser Mello faire. Si tu es intrigué il y a d'autres personnes dans ton entourage. »

Near releva brutalement le regard.

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Je suis un peu vexé, pour être honnête, que tu ne sois pas venu me voir. » cella t il.

Sa main s'éleva jusqu'au menton du jeune génie.

Near entra en catastrophe dans son appartement. Ses mains tremblaient tant qu'il avait eu du mal à faire entrer la clé dans la serrure. Par la fenêtre de la baie vitrée du salon, il pouvait déjà voir que le soleil délaissait la ville lâchement.

* * *

><p>Mello, dans son salon, feuilletait un journal.<p>

« T'as disparu des radars. Tu faisais quoi ? »

L'albinos le dévisagea.

« Et toi, tu n'es pas sensé travailler ? »

« Et avec qui ? Gevanni s'est évaporé de la surface de la terre en même temps que toi et Matt ne s'est pas levé ce matin. L m'a dit de rentrer ici et t'y attendre. Je crois qu'il s'inquiétait un peu. »

« Trop aimable. » marmonna Near en allant vers sa chambre.

« C'est quoi votre problème, de toute façon ? »

Near haussa les épaules. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, s'imaginant naïvement que Mello le laisserait filer sans approfondir son investigation. C'était bien mal connaître l'ancien malfrat qui avait l'habitude que l'on réponde à ses questions même les plus étranges. Il se souvenait d'une fois où il avait forcé quelqu'un à lui dire comment il préfèrerait voir mourir ses quatre enfants. Oui, Mello était quelqu'un de curieux.

Toujours est il qu'il posa une paume impérieuse sur le battant de la porte que Near souhaitait ouvrir, un air sévère sur le visage et exigeant qu'on lui fasse grâce d'une tentative d'esquive.

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Mello. »

« Je m'en fous, Near. Je veux savoir avec qui je bosse. »

« Dis plutôt que tu n'aimes pas ignorer quoi que ce soit, quand bien même ça ne te regarderait pas le moins du monde. »

« Si tu préfères. »

L'albinos planta sur lui son regard gris impénétrable. Il essaya comme de sonder son adversaire, de déterminer à quel point il pouvait appréhender la réponse qu'il allait formuler et quelles seraient les retombées de cette confidence.

« Je suis celui qui reprendra la compagnie de L quand il arrêtera. Je suis son successeur désigné. Pour cette raison, il veut que je ne me consacre qu'à son entreprise, il veut être assuré que je la dirigerai exactement de la façon dont il le souhaite. Cela doit se répercuter d'après lui sur tous les aspects de ma vie. Je dois être conforme à l'image qu'il se fait de son héritier : il veut avaler toute entière ma personnalité et me recracher façonné à son image. »

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, sans qu'un seul des muscles de son visage ne trahissent ses pensées. On aurait dit qu'il ne se sentait que peu concerné par cette sombre histoire d'âme kidnappée et asservie. Il racontait un fait divers bien platement, sans analyse ni approfondissement.

Mello en revanche laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps. Il n'avait encore jamais vu cet aspect de L. Il n'avait pas vu la sentence tyrannique derrière la capitale.

« Tu vois Mello, conclut Near en ouvrant enfin la porte, toi tu es sorti de prison il y a quelques jours, je viens de retrouver ma véritable cellule. »

L'ancien mafieux le suivit.

« Tu ne comptes rien faire pour l'empêcher de te contrôler ? Tu vas te laisser faire comme une mauviette ? » demanda t il sèchement en claquant la porte de la chambre derrière lui pour faire retentir sa frustration.

« Je ne vais pas l'affronter de front, corrigea Near, il est trop fort pour moi. Néanmoins, je résiste comme je peux, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Oh, je ne m'en fais pas, répliqua Mello en arborant son sourire goguenard, et je peux savoir quels sont tes plans machiavéliques pour faire péter un câble à ton boss ? »

Near réduisit d'un pas minuscule la distance entre eux. L'atmosphère de la pièce changea immédiatement : d'une tension de colère électrique, elle devint plus chaude, comme un vent d'été étouffant.

Les doigts pâles s'élevèrent jusqu'à la joue de Mello. L'indexe et le majeur l'effleurèrent alors qu'à nouveau leurs regards se retrouvaient gravement. Cette fois, Near eut un petit sourire victorieux en découvrant la surprise dans celui de son adversaire.

« Pourquoi crois tu que je t'ai fait sortir de prison ? » répondit il enfin dans un murmure.

« Tu mens. Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre de faire ça. »

Near soupira doucement et fit mine de retirer sa main. Mello la saisit vivement pour l'approcher de sa peau.

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant de plus avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent dans un baiser presque compulsif. Ils ne se séparaient que de brefs instants pour retrouver un peu d'air et se rejoignaient aussitôt, espérant ne pas laisser à l'autre le temps de formuler une idée constructive. Near comme Mello savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il réfléchisse : cela gâcherait l'étrange folie de cette retrouvaille.

Mello avait saisit les hanches osseuses de son rival. Il le détenait près de lui, le forçant à détacher ses talons du sol et à s'accrocher à ses épaules pour maintenir sa position. Near dans son équilibre précaire se laissait entièrement reposer sur cet homme pourtant instable.

Il fut mené sur son matelas presque malgré lui. Il ne faisait qu'aveuglément suivre Mello en terre inconnue. Il eut même le privilège de se tenir au dessus de lui quelques instants avant que l'autre ne renverse la situation d'un coup de hanche.

Near mena maladroitement ses mains jusqu'au bas du t-shirt noir, glissant ses doigts contre les abdominaux qui se déliaient sous la peau du mafieux. Le bout de tissus disparut.

Il cherchait sur le corps de son rival les morceaux de chaire cassés qui soulignaient sa silhouette. En bon détective, où au moins c'était ce qu'il se persuadait de le motiver, il voulait tout savoir, tout découvrir de l'impétueux Mello. Comment se traduisait sur son corps son caractère trempé ?

L'ancien mafieux parsemait son cou de baisers légers, presque tendres, un peu moqueur certainement. Des baisers qui faisaient tourner la tête de Near tant ils promettaient de douceur et de plaisir. Les lèvres de Mello pouvaient elles mentir à ce point ?

Les pans de sa chemise s'écartèrent et Near détourna son esprit de cette réalité. Il fallait qu'il restreigne sa pensée devant l'étrange réalité : son esprit capitulait dans les plissures des draps. Il enterra sa vieille morale et la petite voix de L à l'intérieur de sa tête : les amours adolescentes ont brulé les ailes de beaucoup de génies.

Oui, qu'elles brulent les plumes de sa virtuosité intellectuelle, qu'elles le laissent enfin tomber de son piédestal glacé pourvu que Mello l'attrape au vol dans sa chute.

Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec L, plus rien avoir avec une quelconque vengeance, un quelconque calcul. Il s'agissait seulement du cœur de cet homme qu'il avait traqué et espéré voir s'arrêter sur la chaise électrique qui battait désormais à côté du sien.

Near gémissait surement alors que l'ancien mafieux le menait insidieusement au bord de l'abysse. Il n'arrêtait plus sa voix et la laissait désormais s'élever, encourager.

Joue à joue, il n'y avait plus de haine. Lorsque la nuit tombe sur les draps, les rivalités sont bien peu de choses.

Il touchait Mello, lui aussi. Par dessus les vêtements, sans même le vouloir vraiment et sans surtout le souhaiter. Après tout, c'était lui qui utilisait l'autre. Et il était bien dans ces bras là.

« Arrête. » exigea soudain Near.

Mello n'obéit pas. En fait, il n'assimila même pas le sens de la phrase. Au dessus du génie blanc il se délectait sans retenu de le voir si complaisant. Son regard passait sur le corps blanc comme un feu embrase une forêt sèche. Le plus rapidement possible, il consumait la peau.

Il releva le visage en entendant son rival répété l'ordre.

La claque qui le suivit le surpris. Elle retentit bien plus dans son esprit que sur sa joue. En rouvrant les yeux, les regard gris le transperça. Le plaisir s'y était pratiquement éteint.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être un enfoiré arrogant cinq minutes ? » demanda froidement Mello.

Il serrait désormais les poignets de Near au point que ses phalanges blanchissent.

Ses lèvres se tordant un peu dans la douleur, espérant contrôler le tremblement de ses épaules, Near répondit :

« Dégage, Mello. »

Cette fois, le mafieux obtempéra. Le détective l'entendit claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Comment avait il pu se laisser emporter par ces mots de velours ? Comment avait il pu faillir rejoindre la longue liste des amants décimés de cet espèce de bandit colérique et inconstant ?

Il se maudit soudain d'avoir le cœur pincé.

Cela ne s'expliquait pas. Cela ne répondait pas à la question de Gevanni.

* * *

><p>À peine une heure plus tôt, il était sur le canapé de son subordonné. Il avait posé sa tasse de thé et entortillait une mèche de cheveux, plongé dans ses pensées, quand une main étrangère avait relevé son menton. Gevanni lui avait pris l'autre main en pressentant son rejet et approché ses lèvres des siennes, fermant les yeux, dans un élan un peu brusque.<p>

« Qu'est ce que vous croyez que vous êtes en train de faire ? » s'était écrié son jeune collègue en se relevant.

« Je te fais des avances. »

Pour une fois, c'était lui qui surprenait l'adolescent. Les grands yeux gris écarquillés ne le quittaient plus et Gevanni en tira une satisfaction un peu cruelle à la lecture de l'effarement teinté de défiance que l'on y faisait.

« Je vous défend de vous comporter de façon aussi familière Stephen, je suis votre supérieur. »

Gevanni eut un sourire déformé par une jalousie persistante.

« Alors, comme ça, tu préfères définitivement les assassins du genre de Mello. Es tu à ce point attiré par ce qui devrait te dégouter ? »

« Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton. »

« Tu t'offusques que j'essaye de t'embrasser sur un canapé dans mon salon alors que lui te touche dans la chambre d'une prison. Tu... »

« Taisez vous, cella froidement Near en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, et ne prenez pas la peine de revenir au bureau demain. »

* * *

><p>Il en était là, assis au bord de son lit délaissé par un blond furieux, à se répéter cette question en boucle : <em>es tu à ce point attiré par ce qui devrait te dégouter ?<em>

Near se maudissait de s'être jeté dans les bras de Mello immédiatement en entrant. Mais ça avait été pour savoir, pour comprendre, si il n'y avait plus rien à faire de son cas. Si Mello l'avait contaminé pour de bon.

Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains. L avait bien raison, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un perdant. Cette fois, c'est son cœur qui avait été jeté sur la table de jeu.

* * *

><p>Mello avala d'une traite son verre de Whisky.<p>

« Mais quel enfoiré, je te jure. Le jour où je le revois, je le roule et je le fume. » grinça t il en se resservant.

Matt rit légèrement, plutôt séduit par l'idée.

« T'es vraiment de mauvaise humeur, Blondie. »

« Un peu oui ! Et toi tu vas pas commencer avec ce surnom débile, j'ai passé une sale journée. »

« Ah ! Mon pauvre vieux ! Heureusement que t'as un super copain qui nous a trouvé un joli petit appartement ! »

Mello passa un regard sceptique sur l'appartement miteux avant de hausser les épaules : il avait connu pire. Et puis, vu le dernier endroit qu'il avait partagé avec Matt, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre. Au moins ici, ils avaient une chambre chacun.

Il avait quitté l'appartement de Near sans laissé de mot et avait rejoint son irlandais d'acolyte au plus vite. Il n'avait rien raconté de ses déboires, préférant noyer sa déception dans l'équivalent d'un lac d'alcool bon marché. Avec Matt, il n'était en rien nécessaire de parler, il suffisait de le l'écouter causer de choses et d'autres, de rire à ses blagues d'un goût douteux, de laisser la vodka faire son effet et embrumer son esprit et tout irait bien. Jusqu'à la gueule de bois du lendemain, tout irait bien.

En effet, lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de L (qui l'avait convoqué à la première heure), l'agitation qui régnait lui donnait l'impression qu'un concert avait lieu dans le fond de son crâne.

« C'est quoi encore tout ce bordel ? » demanda t il en passant une main fatiguée sur son front.

« Near a été enlevé en venant ici ce matin par le gang des Fitzpatrick. Comme Gevanni a été renvoyé, il est venu seul et on peut voir sur une vidéo de surveillance quatre hommes l'emporter dans un berline noir. Après, on perd leur trace. »

Mello soupira : donc voilà comment on était réveillé dans le monde des honnêtes gens. Ça donnait pas envie.

« Et où est Matt, putain ? » jura t il, décidément de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

><p>Near eut un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux. La dose de somnifère volatil qu'on lui avait fait respirer, aussi mince soit elle, rendait tous les sons tonitruants autour de lui maintenant qu'il était réveillé. Le moindre rire, la moindre phrase des personnes qui l'entouraient se répercutaient en écho un millier de fois comme emprisonnés dans son crâne avant de s'échapper.<p>

Il put enfin se redresser. Devoir maintenir son dos droit était une torture de chaque instant, son corps ayant assez mal vécu le voyage.

Il avait les mains attachées derrière le dos.

Appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, toujours assis puisqu'il était inconcevable qu'il se mette debout, il laissa la terre redevenir à peu près stable avant de se concentrer sur où il était exactement.

Il était sorti ce matin pour aller au travail et puis... un trou noir.

L'atmosphère du hangar sentait la fumée de cigarette et le Whisky. Des hommes, dont un sur deux était roux, vociféraient dans un anglais massacré par un accent venu d'un autre temps, déambulaient dans la pièce ou jouaient aux cartes.

Sans vouloir céder aux clichés, Near était à peu près certain qu'il venait d'être enlevé par des malfrats irlandais.

Il enragea d'avoir été emprisonné le seule jour où il n'avait pas été accompagné par Gevanni au travail en trois ans. Il y avait de quoi être énervé. En plus, ça n'allait pas l'aider à briser l'image de petite chose fragile et inapte à l'action qu'il avait devant ses collègues.

Soudain Mello lui revint en tête. Il voyait d'ici le sourire mesquin de ce crétin en cuir noir lorsqu'ils allaient se recroiser. Near aurait apprécié pouvoir se fracasser la tête contre les murs à cet instant précis mais il jugea que c'était trop salissant.

« Il est réveillé, le gosse. » dit un homme aux larges épaules en le pointant du doigt.

Les autres approuvèrent silencieusement avant de revenir à leur jeu de carte.

Soudain, une porte de ferraille coulissa laissant entrer un dernier homme.

« Ah, mais voilà l'homme du jour ! s'exclama la même personne, Mail, mon vieux, je te souhaite un bon retour chez les tiens ! »

L'autre rit de bon cœur en accueillant l'accolade.

« Salut la jeunesse. » répondit il d'une voix un peu ironique.

Near pourrait reconnaître ce ton provocateur entre tous.

« Toi. » siffla t il, glacial.

« Oui, moi, répondit Matt en écrasant sa cigarette dans un des nombreux cendriers éparpillés dans la pièce, bien réveillé ? »

Si un regard avait pu tuer, Matt se serait effondré d'une crise cardiaque à l'instant mais Near laissa s'égoutter les secondes et il ne se passa rien. Le rouquin s'approcha de lui, son éternel sourire en coin aux bords des lèvres, et d'un geste ample il fit passer son pull rayé par dessus ses épaules.

Il se pencha vers l'albinos assis sur le sol. L'adolescent se figea, refusant de confronter de face le geek irlandais.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma jolie ? »

Near pinça les lèvres, accusant l'insulte idiote sans broncher. Matt posa un genou à terre en face de lui avant de diminuer encore la distance qui les séparait. Instinctivement, Near détourna le visage et se crispa un peu plus.

Quand les bras de Matt l'entourèrent, il s'agita un peu.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de te rendre plus méprisable à mes yeux. » cracha l'agent d'un ton sec alors que le sourire de son adversaire s'étendait un peu plus sur son visage.

« Arrête de trembler comme une feuille, j'ai juste besoin qu'on recolore mon tatouage. » lui souffla l'autre à l'oreille.

Puis il le lâcha et se redressa.

« Glenn, mon pote, tu me fais un rappel sur le trèfle que j'ai sur l'épaule, les couleurs ont pas tenu en taule ? » demanda t il à voix haute.

« Ouais, installe toi. »

Matt se mit à califourchon sur une chaise face à Near et son complice, une armoire à glace dont l'intégralité de la surface épidermique était recouverte de dessins, se mit derrière lui. Le stylo à encre vrombit et se planta dans la peau du geek.

Near comprit en le voyant se mordre l'avant bras que ce genre de tatouage était fait le plus douloureusement possible.

Au bout d'environ un quart d'heure, l'œuvre fut finie et Matt pu se relever, une marque rouge de dent sur le bras.

Bien fait, songea Near dans un élan revanchard immature.

« Bon, les mecs, qui est ce qu'il faut sucer pour avoir un whisky ici ? »

A cet instant, un son assourdissant de fer s'éraillant en se découvrant se fit entendre. Le grand rideau de métal s'éleva pour laisser apparaître une dizaine d'hommes en gilet pare balle et combinaison bleue, armés de snipers dardant leur tête de métal entrèrent. Derrière eux, un jeune homme arachnéen fit son entrée.

Les irlandais s'étaient figés au débarquement impromptu. Mello, dans le silence écrasant qui s'était instauré, fit craquer une tablette de chocolat noir contre ses canines.

« Mail Jeevas. » dit il sombrement, ses lèvres minces cisaillant le patronyme comme de la chaire tendre.

Un élan sauvage transparaissait depuis ses yeux jusqu'à son front.

« Mihael Keehl. » répliqua l'autre sans feindre son sourire plein d'humour noir.

Les traits de Mello se détendirent, n'arrivant plus à masquer son amusement.

« Espèce de con, t'aurais pu donner le mot d'ordre pour nous laisser entrer un peu plus tôt franchement. »

Matt haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise : j'avais un tatouage à remettre en état et on peut dire ce qu'on veut il n'y a que les miens qui sachent les faire. Ça et les bars, c'est notre spécialité. »

Near était... dégouté.

Matt s'approcha de lui pour le détacher.

« M'en veux pas trop ma chérie, couverture oblige. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel : personne ne lui ferait avaler que ce geek n'avait pas pris son pied à le tourner en dérision. Il se releva néanmoins sans plus de commentaire : il en avait décidément marre d'être confronté à cet idiot.

« Allez, je te raccompagne pour prendre ta déposition... et t'expliquer la situation. » l'invita Mello l'air passablement ravi de la tournure des évènements alors que les agents menottaient les irlandais.

« Je peux prendre un taxi seul pour retourner au QG. » proposa Near lorsqu'ils furent dans la rue

« L a dit que tu avais le droit à ta journée vu ce qui t'es arrivé. Cependant il te fait savoir qu'il aimerait bien que tu travailles un journée entière d'ici la fin du mois. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on va chez moi pour faire les papiers, c'est à cinq minutes. »

Hésitant une seconde, l'albinos finit par se résoudre à suivre son rival même si cela signifiait se voir rappeler sa défaite d'aujourd'hui (ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire).

L'appartement de Mello et Matt étaient assez accueillant. Enfin... si on considérait un vieux canapé défoncé avec une table basse devant une télé, une odeur de tabac froid et de pizza comme étant accueillant.

« Tu étais suivi par les Fitzpatrick depuis longtemps sauf que n'étant jamais seul ils ne voulaient pas intervenir. Quand ils ont su que tu allais être sous couverture en prison, ils ont appelé Matt pour le prévenir et le convaincre de te surveiller. Il a fait comme si il les suivait tout en avertissant L et moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qui tu étais avant même que te ne dises ton nom. »

Le point rassurant était que Near n'était pas aussi mauvais comédien que ce qu'il avait craint : les dés avaient été truqués depuis le début.

« Ensuite, il a suffit de revenir et que tu sois seul, Matt jouant les agents doubles, ou triples je sais pas. En tout cas, il vous a rejoint aussi vite qu'il a pu et nous a indiqué la planque. Puis, je t'ai sauvé la mise. »

Ils étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, Mello ayant tenu à faire son récit devant un café et une tablette de chocolat.

« Très bien. » conclut Near à ce débat.

« Admet que tu as perdu. »

« Je n'ai pas joué mes cartes de la meilleure des façons possibles, ça je veux bien l'admettre. »

« Et je t'ai encore une fois sauvé la peau. Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude : je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger. »

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça en effet. » soupira l'agent en priant pour ne jamais voir une telle catastrophe arriver.

Mello se pencha vers son jeune rival, un léger sourire planant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais, on avait dit que je t'avais contre ta protection. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait grand temps que tu payes tes dettes ? »

L'autre entortilla une boucle blanche pensivement :

« Tu as raison Mihael, j'ai trop abusé de ta sympathie. »

Il se leva, allant même jusqu'à s'approcher de son rival.

« Tu peux venir chercher ta récompense. » dit il en regardant ailleurs.

« Fais attention : je pourrais te prendre au mot. Ou te prendre tout court. »

Leurs lèvres s'étaient rejointes, leurs corps s'étaient embrasés l'un près de l'autre. Encore une fois, la douceur des draps les accueillit, contrastant avec leurs caresses pressées. Mello avait délaissé son haut et sa raison dans le même geste imprécis. Il s'accommodait mal des vêtements sur les épaules de son rival. Bientôt, ceux ci rejoignirent ses dernières réticences sur le sol.

Mello contre lui. Mello qui lui soufflait à l'oreille son désir carnassier de le saisir et de l'emporter avec lui quelque part de différent. Quelque part où il n'aurait pas été Near.

Il tremblait dans ses bras, tremblait de plaisir et d'impatience, rayonnait d'envie et de délice. Au bord de sa bouche il y avait ou Mello ou des mots imprécis, des soupirs et un souffle saccadé par les vas et vient entre ses reins.

Le mafieux fut précautionneux, enlaçant avant de posséder, étreignant sans contraindre. Et, après tout, Near ne s'abandonnait il pas sans un cri de défiance ?

Qu'était cette étrange complicité qui se tissait entre les draps ?

Avaient ils tout délaissé derrière eux en passant le seuil de la chambre ? Oui, probablement, puisque Mello ne connaissait même plus son propre nom. Il savait seulement les jolies syllabes du prénom de celui qui s'ébattait sous ses cuisses, celui qui passait ses doigts fins sur sa nuques et plongeait ses ongles dans ses cheveux épars.

Celui qui se contentait d'un regard pour lui dire à quel point il le remerciait d'exister, juste d'exister.

Le jour s'éleva sur eux bien plus vite qu'il n'aurait voulu et le sommeil les rattrapa aussi vite que l'aube déversa sur la ville de verre et de métal sa réserve matinale de lumière.

Quand Mihael se leva enfin, il était seul. Il enfila un pantalon encore trop fatigué pour songer à autre chose qu'un café. Et un bout de Near s'il y avait droit.

L'albinos était déjà dans la cuisine, statufié devant une tasse de thé fumante. Comme il ne daignait pas lui adresser la parole, le mafieux se servit une tasse de café.

« Bon, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que tu me sautes au cou mais ça te tuerait de me dire bonjour ? » s'enquit il au bout d'un long moment, exaspéré par l'attitude du détective.

Near mena une main à ses boucles d'un air toujours éteint.

« L vient de me téléphoner, répondit il d'une voix aussi blanche que lui, il sait que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi hier soir. Il a compris que j'ai passé la nuit ici. »

Mello se sentait à peu près aussi concerné par cette histoire que par celle de Matt à propos de la comparaison qualitative des univers de Star Trek et Star Wars (parce qu'en plus, oui, il y avait une différence).

« Et alors ? »

Near retourna vers lui un regard gris effaré.

« Et alors il met ''définitivement en doute mes capacités de discernement tant au niveau personnel que professionnel''. Ergo, il va me virer à la première heure lundi matin. ».

« Oh bordel, il commence à me gonfler le fou furieux. Passe moi ton portable. Il est à L dans le répertoire ? »

Mello déclencha le téléphone. Il sonna deux fois avant qu'on ne lui réponde.

« Ah, Near, je parlais justement de toi » dit L en décrochant.

« C'est pas Near, c'est Mello. Écoute moi bien, d'une façon général, j'apprécie ton point de vue. Mais mon vieux, on va pas s'entendre si tu commences à mettre ton nez dans mes affaires, d'accord ? Si tu veux tout savoir, hier j'ai enfin réussi à emmener Near dans ma chambre et sincèrement personne ne s'en plaint. Ça m'a fait du bien, ça lui a fait du bien, je pourais même te passer les enregistrements audios disposés par les soins de Matt dans ma chambre. Non, ça Near n'était pas au courant mais visiblement c'est ton truc. Alors, on va faire comme ça : je vais continuer à travailler pour toi, lui aussi et on va coucher ensemble parce que sinon je te jure qu'un des deux va finir en morceaux. C'est comme ça, soit je le déshabille soit je le flingue et ton avis sur la question est le cadet de mes soucis. D'ailleurs... »

« Mello, je t'arrête tout de suite, interrompit L d'un ton sans timbre, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi tu parles, il est huit heure du matin, je suis en conférence avec mes actionnaires et tu es sur haut parleur. Si ça ne te dérange pas nous en reparlerons demain. Si tu y tiens, apporte ces cassettes audios bien que je n'y tienne pas particulièrement. À lundi. »

La conversation fut interrompue. Mello ferma les yeux une seconde.

« L ne t'a jamais appelé pour te virer, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, en effet. »

« Tu ne le montres pas mais le petit sourire que je vois dans tes yeux est l'équivalent d'un fou rire d'un quart d'heure. »

« C'est possible. »

« Je vais te flinguer. »

« Ça valait le coup. » tempéra Near.

Le lit avait vécu la revanche de Mello plutôt difficilement. Épuisé, l'ancien mafieux s'effondra sur son matelas aux côtés de celui qui avait été à la fois l'objet et l'instrument de son combat.

« Tu mérites vraiment la médaille du sale gosse. »

L'albinos se redressa jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au dessus de celui de son rival.

« Merci pour ce prix, je pourrai l'ajouter à la collection que m'a décernée L : juste entre le pire cuisinier de clafoutis et le plus têtu des héritiers. »

« Le pire cuisinier de clafoutis ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. »

Et Near lui passa l'envie de lui en demander plus en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je ne saurais m'en passer, en fait. » dit Mello à lui même.

« Elle n'est pas si intéressante que ça cette histoire tu sais. »

« Je parlais de toi. »

« Oh. »

Nate dévia son regard une seconde avant de se reposer sur le torse de Mihael. Sous la chaire et les os, il entendait le cœur qui battait toujours.

« Je t'aime et toi non plus. »

Ensemble ils contemplèrent la citation d'Hugo que Matt avait déjà écrite au plafond :

_**«**__** L'**__**homme **__**est une **__**prison **__**où **__**l'**__**âme reste libre**__**. »**_

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong>

J'ai enfin pu finir cette histoire, ça trainait beaucoup trop. J'espère que ça vous a plus comme conclusion. J'aime bien quand L est très ''interventionniste'' dans sa relation avec Near, mais c'est un point de vue un peu personnel. Bref, je reviens bientôt, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté,

_A bientot..._


End file.
